Harry Potter & The Order of the Bleached Phoenix (Übersetzung)
by Mondtanz
Summary: Dies ist die Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von Eradona. Inhalt: (AU) Wegen der unerwarteten Freundschaft zwischen zwei alten Männern, die sich ständig einmischen müssen, landen Ichigo Kurosaki und Begleitung in Hogwarts. Die Aufgabe: Harry Potter beschützen! Vorwiegend Charaktere aus Bleach, die mit der Zauberwelt interagieren. Einstufung M, nur um sicher zu gehen
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:**  
Die Urheberrechte an Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling, alles was zu Bleach gehört ist geistiges Eigentum von Tite Kubo. Mit Sicherheit sind da noch ein paar Verlage mit im Spiel, vor allem Bloomsbury Publishing (Harry Potter) und Shueisha (Bleach).

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Eradona. Das hier ist lediglich eine Übersetzung, für die ich ihre Erlaubnis habe. Ihr findet das Original unter "www. fanfiction . net s/ 7197392/ 1/ Harry-Potter-and-the-Order-of-the-Bleached-Phoenix" (ohne Leer- und Anführungszeichen).

Weder Eradona noch ich verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient allein der Unterhaltung...

Paare in dieser Geschichte:  
Die Paare aus Harry Potter entsprechen denen in den Büchern. Andere: hauptsächlich IchiRuki; TatsFred; ToshKarin; RanGin; GrimNel...

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Der Winterkrieg war vorüber, aber der Kampf der Soul Society mit Aizen hatte gerade erst begonnen. Die dreizehn Hofkompanien hatten es geschafft, mit ein wenig Hilfe einiger außergewöhnlicher Menschen und einer Gruppe vergessener Exilanten einen der verräterischen ehemaligen Kommandanten, Tosen, zu töten; Gin befand sich nach seinem Verrat an Aizen in kritischem Zustand und die Shinigami versuchten, sich zu erholen und ihre Stärke wieder zu erlangen. Es war eine Zeit des Wiederaufbaus und der Neugliederung; und für einige eine Zeit für Training um stärker zu werden.

Ichigo Kurosaki saß gemeinsam mit Urahara nach seinem Training zur Kontrolle seines spirituellen Drucks an einem Tisch und nippte an seinem Tee. Er hatte es an diesem Tag endlich geschafft, Zangetsu zu versiegeln, und er benötigte noch nicht einmal ein Kommando, um ihn freizusetzen – er musste nur einen kleinen Impuls Reiatsu in das Zanpakutō senden und es verwandelte sich augenblicklich in sein Shikai.

Warum sollte jemand, der die Entsprechung von drei Monaten in der Abgrundwelt des Dangai verbracht hatte Training benötigen, um seinen spirituellen Druck zu kontrollieren? Weil er daran arbeitete, ihn nicht wieder in seinen vorherigen Zustand zurück zu versetzen (als er ihn wie aus einem kaputten Wasserhahn ständig hatte ausströmen lassen), sondern auf einen glücklichen Mittelwert irgendwo dazwischen. Er hatte sein gesamtes Reiatsu in physische Stärke umgewandelt, um Aizen zu besiegen und die Finale Getsuga Tensho nutzen zu können… was er nicht getan hatte. Aus irgend einem Grund war Aizen – nachdem Ichigo ihm gesagt hatte, was er tun würde – entweder in Panik geraten oder er hatte eine Vorahnung gehabt, dass Ichigos Schlag für ihn tödlich sein oder ihn zumindest so schwer verletzen würde, dass sogar er sich nie mehr davon erholen würde. Jedenfalls war das nächste, das der Ersatzshinigami mitbekam, dass sich eine Garganta öffnete und Der Mann, Der Gott Sein Wollte hinein tauchte und sie hinter sich zuschlug, was Ichigo und den gerade angekommenen Urahara mit einem identischen "Was zum Teufel?"-Gesichtsausdruck zurück ließ.

"Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert" hatte Ichigo Kisuke zugerufen.

Der Ladenbesitzer, der auf die Stelle starrte, an der sich die Garganta gerade geschlossen hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich will verflucht sein, wenn ich es weiß", hatte er geantwortet und sich unter seinem allgegenwärtigen grün-weiß gestreiften Anglerhut am Kopf gekratzt. Ichigo hatte fluchend Tensa Zangetsu in den Boden gerammt, sich auf einen Stein fallen lassen und sehr zu Uraharas Belustigung angefangen zu schmollen. Ichigo hatte gerade drei Monate in der Abgrundwelt des Dangai verbracht, mit Tensa Zangetsu trainiert, fast den kompletten spirituellen Druck seines Vaters aufgebraucht – und er konnte noch nicht einmal _Mugetsu_ einsetzen? Nicht dass er nicht darüber erleichtert war, dass er seine Kräfte behalten konnte, aber dennoch… sie hatten in diesem Augenblick keine Möglichkeit gehabt, weiter darüber zu sprechen, denn seine Freunde waren alle mehr oder weniger heil und gesund aus Hueco Mundo zurückgekommen. Urahara hatte später die Theorie aufgestellt, dass der Hogyoku gespürt hatte, dass die Finale Getsuga Tensho eine tödliche Gefahr darstellte und Aizen zum Rückzug gezwungen hatte, da ein Rückzug nicht dem Charakter des Mannes entsprach. Aizen hatte schließlich alles über _Mugetsu_ gewusst und was für ein machtvoller Angriff es war; Isshin hatte sie schließlich einmal selber eingesetzt.

Er trainierte auch wieder mehrere Tage in der Woche mit den Vizards, um seinen inneren Hollow besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Hiyori erholte sich immer noch bei der vierten Kompanie, also arbeitete er meistens mit Shinji oder Lisa. Viele andere Offiziere erholten sich noch, also mussten die, die heil und gesund waren, in die Bresche springen und waren an die andern Kompanien ausgeliehen worden, bis die eigenen Offiziere wieder auf den Beinen waren. Selbst die Vizards hatten – widerwillig – eine Zeit lang unterstützt, da sie ehemalige Offiziere waren, genau wie Ichigos Vater, Yoruichi und Urahara. Zusätzlich hatte Ichigo angefangen, Kidou von seinem Vater zu lernen (der nicht seine erste Wahl als Lehrer gewesen war), und mit Yoruichi an seine waffenlosen Kampftechniken gearbeitet. Zusätzlich zu seinem wieder aufgenommenen Schwerttraining mit Urahara war somit seine Freizeit ziemlich voll belegt. Tatsächlich würde er so weit gehen zu sagen, dass er überhaupt keine freie Zeit hatte. Er hatte so wenig Zeit, dass er die Jagd auf Hollows tatsächlich dem ortsansässigen Shinigami überließ – und den Vizards, die nach ein wenig Augenrollen sich dieser Sache wieder angenommen hatten.

Er öffnete und schloss unterbewusst seine linke Hand und testete sie. Sie fühlte sich seltsam und ein wenig steif an. Urahara beobachtete ihn von unterhalb seiner Hutkrempe aus und als Ichigo erkannte, was er da tat, zog er die Stirn in Falten und sah weg.

"Alles in Ordnung, Ichigo-kun?" fragte ihn Urahara. Ichigo nickte. Sein Reiatsu war so nach innen gekehrt, so sehr eingeschlossen worden, dass Ichigo sogar für die unsichtbar geworden war, die ihn kannten. Er konnte sich sogar an Uryu heranschleichen, was den Quincy so außer Konzept brachte, dass er ein oder zweimal wie ein kleines Mädchen gequietscht hatte, als Ichigo "buh" gesagt hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte Aizen gedacht, dass er Rückschritte gemacht hatte, als Ichigo sich tatsächlich über die wildesten Träume des Verräters hinaus entwickelt hatte. Was er jetzt gerade tat, war das zu _verlernen_, was er mit Zangetsu in dieser Zeit gelernt hatte und zu versuchen, ein 'gesundes Mittelmaß' zu finden. Ja, er konnte endlich seinen spirituellen Druck kontrollieren – aber er musste einen Preis dafür bezahlen. Einen sehr hohen Preis. Daher das Wort 'gesund'.

Kisuke und Yoruichi waren ziemlich alarmiert gewesen, als es für ihn außerordentlich schmerzhaft wurde, in seinen eigenen Körper zurückzukehren; so sehr, dass er ihn tatsächlich nur zögernd verließ, da das bedeutete, dass er wieder hinein musste. Also hatte eines Tages, als er nach der Schule zum Laden gekommen war – Kommandantin Unohana auf ihn gewartet. Ichigo hatte schwer geschluckt, als er sie gesehen hatte; und hatte dann sehr demütig (er war vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass sie die zweitstärkste Kommandantin und möglicherweise noch mächtiger als Kyoraku und Kenpachi war… nun, wenigstens hatte nicht der Freak auf ihn gewartet) alles getan, das sie und Kisuke ihm gesagt hatten, während sie eine ganze Batterie von seltsamen und bizarren Tests an ihm durchgeführt hatten. Selbst sein Vater, den Yoruichi auf ungefähr halber Strecke dazu geholt hatte, war von dem verblüfft gewesen, was die beiden da taten. Als sie fertig waren, hatte sie eine lange Zeit mit Isshin geredet, bevor sie in die Soul Society zurückgekehrt war, und Isshin war extrem ernst und trübsinnig gewesen, als sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren. Eine Woche später hatte Ichigo einen Gigai erhalten, um seinen Körper zu ersetzen, der laut Kisuke dabei war zu versagen. Er konnte den Stress durch sein massives Reiatsu nicht mehr aushalten. Kurz gesagt – sein menschlicher Körper war dabei zu sterben.

Während er dort saß, sich nach einer geistig anstrengenden Übung abkühlte, versuchte sich an seinen neuen Gigai und alles was _das_ bedeutete zu gewöhnen, waren seine Gedanken bei Renjis rätselhaften Abschiedsworten – der Mann mit einem Haarschopf wie eine rote Ananas hatte es einrichten können, an diesem Tag für zwei Stunden herüber zu kommen, um ihm beim Training zu helfen. Sein Freund hatte gesagt, dass er gar nicht den Gesichtsausdruck einiger Leute abwarten könnte, wenn er es schaffte, sich ihnen unbemerkt zu nähern; als er aus dem Dangai gekommen war, war Ichigo nicht mehr als ein blinder Fleck gewesen. Rukia, die einfach nur froh gewesen war, ihn heile und in einem Stück wiederzusehen, hatte nichts bemerkt, da Byakuya herangestürzt war und sie fast sofort mitgenommen hatte, was Ichigo kaum die Zeit gegeben hatte festzustellen, dass sie in Ordnung war. Selbst Renji war von der plötzlichen Aktion seines Kommandanten überrascht worden, sein Mund stand leicht vor Erstaunen offen, während er ihnen nachstarrte. So loyal Renji auch war, es gab Zeiten, in denen sich der Rotschopf stellvertretend für seinen Freund beleidigt fühlte. Ichigo hatte so viel getan… verdiente er nicht etwas mehr Rücksichtnahme und Anerkennung vom Rest der Soul Society? Manchmal schien es so, als ob nur Ukitake und Kyoraku bereit wären, sich für ihn einzusetzen.

Ichigo zuckte plötzlich zusammen als eine fröhliche Stimme sie begrüßte als ihre Eigentümerin den Laden betrat. _Was zur Hölle? Das kann nicht sein_… Als er erkannte, dass es sich um seine jüngere Schwester Yuzu handelte, hatte Ichigo den Mundvoll Tee ausgespuckt, den er gerade hatte schlucken wollen... was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Tessai Tsukabishi, dem früheren Kommandanten des Kidou Corps einbrachte. Tessai war derjenige gewesen, an den sich Ichigo ursprünglich gewandt hatte, um Kidou zu lernen. Wer war schließlich besser, als der ehemalige Kommandant der Kompanie?

"Ah, wusstest du das nicht, Ichigo-kun?" Urahara beobachtete ihn über seinen Fächer hinweg. "Die Kinder sind so gute Freunde geworden …"

"Nein, tatsächlich hatte ich keine Ahnung…" hustete Ichigo. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie seine beiden Schwestern den Raum betraten, Yuzu brachte Geschenke in Form eines Tabletts, das vor lauter köstlichen Küchlein beinahe überlief.

"Onii-chan! Da bist du!" lächelte sie ihren älteren Bruder an als sie ihn sah, setzte schnell das Tablett ab und eilte zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen, wobei sie ihn beinahe umwarf. Sie sahen einander einfach zu selten, klagte sie oft gegenüber ihrer Zwillingsschwester. Karin begrüßte in der Zwischenzeit Ururu und starrte Jinta wütend an.

_Nun_, dachte Ichigo, _Karin ist zumindest mit _einem_ von ihnen befreundet_. Dann sah er den Grund, warum Karin Jinta wütend anstarrte… und stellte fest, dass sich sein eigener finsterer Blick noch weiter verdunkelte. Der rothaarige Junge, den Ichigo oft bei sich als einen Mini-Renji in Ausbildung betrachtete, starrte Yuzu mit einem verehrenden und anbetenden Blick in den Augen an. Karin begegnete dem Blick ihres älteren Bruders und rollte die Augen. _Ich habe das unter Kontrolle, Ichi-nii, mach dir keine Sorgen,_ sagte ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Jinta hingegen hatte Ichigos finsteren Blick bemerkt und schluckte schwer.

_Gut; ich überlasse die Sache dann dir. Aber wenn du mich brauchst …_

_Werde ich es dich wissen lassen._

_Gut._

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wäre tatsächlich nie jemand gut genug für Yuzu. _Niemals_. Und als sie einige Zeit später darüber redeten, stimmte Karin ihm zu. Aber, hatten sie beide argumentiert, besser es war jemand der tatsächlich wusste, was da draußen vor sich ging, wusste was passieren konnte und möglicherweise bereit war, es zu bekämpfen, als jemand, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte. Aber es war zu früh, noch überhaupt an so etwas zu denken. Schließlich waren sie erst zwölf. Und wenigstens brachte Jinta nicht mit einer ganzen Schiffsladung an Problemen, die mit Karins erstem 'Schwarm' zusammen hingen – was bedeutete, dass er wenigstens unter den Lebenden weilte. Denn der erste, an dem sie so genanntes romantisches Interesse gezeigt hatte, war niemand anderes als das Wunderkind, der Kommandant der zehnten Kompanie, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ein Interesse, das sich zudem noch an einem Fußball entzündet hatte… Scheiße, ausgerechnet er musste reden? Schließlich war das Licht seiner eigenen Liebe noch älter als Toshiro und genauso 'tot'. Und bei ihm gab es noch die zusätzliche Schwierigkeit, dass sie die Adoptivschwester des wohl stocksteifsten Edelmanns der Seireitei war… Er seufzte und fühlte sich niedergeschlagener als je zuvor. Die Geschwister Kurosaki waren ein einziges großes Durcheinander.

"Ichigo…" Yuzu sah zu ihm hoch.

"Was gibt es, Yuzu?"

"Kommt Rukia nee-chan jemals zurück? Ich vermisse sie." Selbst Karin schien die Antwort darauf wissen zu wollen, und sie hatte Rukia oft im Verdacht gehabt; ein Verdacht, der sich als richtig erwiesen hatte, als sich herausstelle, dass Rukia ein Shinigami war.

"Ich weiß nicht, Yuzu. Ich hoffe schon. Im Augenblick brauchen sie da allerdings jeden diensttauglichen Offizier, den sie kriegen können", seufzte er, als er sich an den Anblick all der Kommandanten und Vize-Kommandanten, und auch seiner Freunde, den Vizards, erinnerte; Leichen und Körperteile, die über die gesamte falsche Stadt Karakura verteilt waren… es hatte zum damaligen Zeitpunkt surreal gewirkt, wie eine Art Horrorfilm. Letztendlich waren die einzigen vollständig diensttauglichen Offiziere die übrig waren diejenigen gewesen, die nach Hueco Mundo gegangen waren: Byakuya, Mayuri, Nemu, Kenpachi, Renji, Unohana und Isane, und die Offiziere, die nicht mit ihnen gegangen waren, wie beispielsweise Ukitakes dritten Offiziere und Kyoraku-sans Vize-Kommandantin Nanao Ise. Kommandantin Unohana, Orihime und Hachigen hatten eine Weile alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt.

"Nun… Warum schicken sie sie nicht zusammen mit einer der Gruppen rüber, die kommen, um dir beim Kampf gegen die Hollows zu helfen? Ich meine, sie könnte zwar nicht lange bleiben, aber ein kurzer Umweg um "Hallo" zu sagen und uns mal zu drücken…" grummelte Karin. "Das können sie tun, oder nicht? Ich meine, sie lassen ja auch diesen Spinner mit der Ananasfrisur lange genug hier Pause machen, damit er hier zu Abend essen kann, und er ist ranghöher."

Es gab ein paar grinsende Gesichter und höfliches Husten bei Karins Spitznamen für Renji. Sie konnten es, und mit ihrer Kenntnis der Welt der Lebenden gab es keinen Grund, der dagegen sprach. Ichigo hatte so ein Gefühl als wüsste er, warum sie zurückgehalten wurde – Byakuya Kuchiki. Er sah zu Yoruichi hinüber, die neben Urahara saß, und nach den listigen Seitenblicken, die sie ihm zuwarf zu urteilen… wusste er, dass er Recht hatte. Schließlich war Renji schon oft geschickt worden. Und ja, er hatte es sogar ein paar Mal geschafft, zum Abendessen zu bleiben, um Urahara, Ichigo und Isshin über alles, was so in der Seireitei vor sich ging, auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Als Ichigo versucht hatte, beiläufig zu fragen, warum sie nicht zurückgekommen war, hatte er sich offensichtlich sehr unbehaglich gefühlt. Ichigo hatte dann Bescheid gewusst und hatte seinen Freund nicht zu einer Antwort gedrängt. Sie waren endlich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie nicht ständig miteinander in Wettstreit lagen, und das wollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Er hatte Renji genauso beiläufig wissen lassen, dass er verstand, und Renji war sehr erleichtert gewesen. Ichigo staunte immer noch darüber, dass sie tatsächlich bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen waren.

"Ihr Kommandant hat sich immer noch nicht vollständig erholt", sagte Ichigo leise, ein wenig besorgt. Ukitake war nicht das gesündeste Individuum in der Soul Society, aber er war Ichigo einer der liebsten. Tatsächlich würde Ichigo so weit gehen zu sagen, dass er derjenige war, dem er am meisten vertraute und respektierte, abgesehen von Rukia und Renji. Er hatte sich gegen die Zentralkammer der 46, seinen Generalkommandanten und das Gesetz gestellt, nur um Rukia vor der Hinrichtung zu bewahren. Alleine dass machte ihn in Ichigos Augen zu einem Ehrenmann, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er rundherum netter Kerl war. "Also was Rukias Einsätze angeht…"

"Zieht ihr Bruder die Fäden. Ukitake ist im Augenblick nicht stark genug, um sich mit ihm zu streiten", schloss Yoruichi für ihn.

"Ah, ja", murmelte Urahara, "Und wir alle wissen, wie sehr Byakuya Ichigo-kun bewundert."

"Ich ihn auch", schnappte Ichigo verärgert.

"Ichigo", seufzte Yoruichi. Sie hatten das schon vorher durchgekaut… und zwar öfter.

"Schaut, ich weiß genau, was er ist. _Ich kapiere das alles_. Ich kapiere außerdem noch ein paar andere Dinge. Du hattest – _hast_ – einen genauso hohen Rang wie er. Und du bist ganz anders. Ich weiß außerdem, dass Kyoraku-sans Familie beinahe genauso hoch steht – und wenn man nur die reine Kraft und das Ansehen innerhalb der Kompanien betrachtet, steht er sogar höher – und er ist ebenfalls ganz anders als Byakuya", Ichigos Augen blitzten vor Verärgerung. "Ergo kann man ein Adliger sein – der Prinz oder die Prinzessin eines Adelshauses – _ohne_ sich zu benehmen, als hätte dir jemand dein eigenes Zanpakutō einhundert Prozent der Zeit in den Hintern geschoben. _Und_ du kannst mit allen anderen umgehen ohne sie wie Dreck oder Müll zu behandeln, an dem du nicht einmal den Schmutz unter deinen Sandalen abstreifen würdest. Und es würde ihn nicht umbringen mal zu lächeln oder wenigstens ab und zu eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen; er ist so eisig wie Hyorinmaru." Ichigo fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schnaubte irritiert. "Du und Kyoraku-san… ihr beide behandelt andere Leute, _egal welchen Rang sie haben_, als ob sie eine Rolle spielen. Als ob ihre Meinung irgendetwas Wert ist. Nicht so, als ob sie so weit unter euch stehen, dass es euch peinlich ist, sie überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Ihr behandelt Leute, als wären sie – nun ja, Leute." Yoruichis Augen weiteten sich während Ichigos leidenschaftlicher Ansprache und ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht vor Überraschung, als er zum Ende kam.

Er fand sich plötzlich in einer so festen Umarmung wieder, dass seine Knochen beinahe anfingen zu knacken. _Verdammt_, dachte er, als er nach Atem rang und sein Gesicht rot wurde_, ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich bewegt hat… und sie befindet sich in einem Gigai…_

"Ichigo, das ist das Süßeste und Netteste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast!" schnüffelte die Blitzgöttin während sie ihn zu erdrücken drohte. "Denkst du das nicht auch, Kisuke?"

"Er hat seine hellen Momente. Bist du jetzt ein liebes Kätzchen und lässt den armen Jungen atmen? Er fängt an blau zu werden." Urahara versteckte sich wieder hinter seinem Fächer. Wahrscheinlich grinste er über Ichigos Zwangslage, der Mistkerl.

Yoruichi ließ Ichigo los, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, sein Haar durcheinander zu wuscheln. Klar, als ob Kuchiki jemals so etwas tun würde – selbst im Scherz. Es unterstrich nur, wie Recht er hatte. Wie er gesagt hatte, behandelte Yoruichi Leute wie Leute… oh, sie war schnell genug damit, jemanden niederzustrecken, wenn er sich dämlich oder idiotisch benahm – er hatte einmal ihre Pfote ins Auge bekommen, weil er ein Idiot gewesen war – aber das passierte nur, wenn man sich dämlich, idiotisch und närrisch benahm. Sie lächelte, sie machte Witze, sie zeigte Gefühle – aber nicht Byakuya. Nein, das alles war unter seiner Würde.

Und er war viel erwachsener geworden, seit er in die Soul Society eingedrungen war, um Rukia vor der Hinrichtung zu bewahren. Ichigo war nicht länger der impulsive Bengel, der er gewesen war: Hueco Mundo hatte ihn davon geheilt. Selbst Uryu hatte dazu eine Bemerkung gemacht, mehrmals, und einige Lehrer hatten sich offen gefragt, ob er wirklich Ichigo Kurosaki war, oder ob irgendein überirdisches Wesen ihn entführt und einen Wechselbalg an seiner Stelle zurückgelassen hatte. Er neigte dazu, die Dinge mehr zu durchdenken, bevor er handelte. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht schnell und impulsiv handeln _konnte_, wenn er es musste; er neigte nur dazu, mehr nachzudenken als früher: _Viel mehr._ Und mehr wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum vorging. Von einem Cero ein Loch durch den Oberkörper gesprengt zu bekommen konnte dich von einer Menge Dinge heilen, dachte er, innerlich schaudernd. Er wachte immer noch manchmal nachts schweißüberströmt und zitternd auf. Sein Vater hatte ihn mehr als einmal aus einem Albtraum aufwecken müssen. Und ebenfalls mehr als einmal war Ichigo aufgewacht und hatte seinen Vater mitten in der Nacht neben sich sitzend vorgefunden, wie er ihn besorgt beobachtete. Es war nicht Aizen, der ihm Albträume bereitete; es war Ulquiorra. Sein Vater hatte seine ganze Überredungskunst aufbieten müssen, aber endlich hatte er aus Ichigo herausgebracht, was diesen nachts in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen ließ. Als Folge hatte sein Vater seine Hinterhalte eingestellt – nun, die meisten jedenfalls. Anscheinend hatte er entschieden, dass sein Sohn an genug anderen Dingen zu knabbern hatte, vor allem, als die ganze Sache mit seinem Körper anfing…

"Was ist mit Erpressung?" fragte Karin und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. "Weißt du, ob er was auf dem Kerbholz hat?"

Yoruichi lachte leise. "Nichts, was funktionieren würde", gab sie zu. "Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, dass wir ihm etwas anhängen könnten. Die Gesellschaft Weiblicher Shinigami versucht seit Jahren, ihm eine Falle zu stellen um sein Foto zu bekommen, und es ist ihnen noch nicht gelungen."

"Da er so ein hochrangiger Edelmann ist, schätze ich können wir ihn auch nicht bestechen", seufzte Yuzu und legte den Kopf gegen den Arm ihres Bruders.

"Ich wüsste nichts das wir haben, womit wir ihn bestechen könnten – außer mit Ichigos Kopf. Und das steht quasi dem Zweck des Ganzen entgegen", lachte Urahara leise, vor allem, als Ichigo ihn finster anstarrte.

"Warum sollte er Ichi-nii nicht mögen?" Yuzu klang beleidigt, als sie sich aufsetzte.

"Er war wahrscheinlich vorlaut und arrogant wie immer, als sie sich getroffen haben", murmelte Karin. Ichigo zuckte zusammen, so sehr hatte seine Schwester Recht. Außerdem waren da noch die Tatsachen dass Ichigo 1) sich immer wieder Byakuya entgegen gestellt hatte; 2) sich weigerte, ihn mit irgendeinem Titel anzureden oder ihm die geringste Form von Respekt zu zollen (er hatte ihm noch immer nicht vollständig vergeben, was also für Ichigo bedeutete, dass es Byakuya nicht _verdient_ hatte, dass Ichigo ihn einem Höflichkeitssuffix ansprach, nicht wie Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san und Unohana-san); und 3) Ichigo ihn mit einem brandneuen Bankai besiegt hatte, das er gerade eben erst erlernt hatte.

"Oh, es gab eine Anzahl von Gründen", gluckste Urahara. "Und jedes Mal wenn sie sich treffen, wird es schlimmer… " dabei musste Yoruichi kichern. "Dazu kommt, dass Kuchiki-sama fortwährend in Situationen gerät, in denen er deinem Bruder danken muss, und das geht ihm natürlich gegen den Strich …"

"Huh?" Yuzu sah verwirrt aus und sah von einem zum anderen, während sie versuchte heraus zu bekommen worüber sie sprachen.

"Um, irgendwann erzähle ich dir mal, wie ich in die Soul Society eingedrungen bin", sagte Ichigo achselzuckend.

"Du bist in die Soul Society… _e__ingedrungen_? Warum um aller Welt?" Karin starrte ihren Bruder mit offenem Mund an, "Ganz alleine?"

"Nein, nicht ganz alleine! Yoruichi war bei mir. Und Orihime, Chad und Uryu. Und wir haben unterwegs noch von anderer Seite Hilfe bekommen." Sogar Yuzu sah ihn jetzt erstaunt an. "Und wir sind rein um Rukia zu retten. Sie wollten sie hinrichten."

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Karin, die voller Zorn aufsprang. "Sie wollten _was_ tun?"

"Ich schätze, du hast ihnen nie die ganze Geschichte erzählt", sagte Yoruichi leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Schaut, es war alles ein großer Trick von Aizen, okay?" sagte er beruhigend. "Aber Renji, ein Heiler namens Hanataro, noch ein Freund Ganju Shiba, Kenpachi Zarakis Kompanie und Toshiro – sie alle haben auch daran gearbeitet, sie zu retten. Sie sind nur zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten, auf unterschiedliche Weise und aus unterschiedlichen Gründen dazu gekommen. Aber als die Zeit für die Hinrichtung kam… die Leute, die wirklich für sie da waren, waren Renji, ihr Kommandant Ukitake-san und der Kommandant der Achten Kompanie Kyoraku-san. Und Toshiro wäre beinahe gestorben, als er herausgefunden hat, was vor sich ging."

"Toshiro… wäre beinahe gestorben?" Karin setzte sich langsam. Er nickte.

"Er war zur Zentralkammer der 46 gegangen, die ihre Regierung bilden, um ein letztes Gnadengesuch einzureichen… und sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er war wegen einiger Dinge, die passiert waren, misstrauisch geworden. Er und Rangiku-san haben alle tot aufgefunden. Aizen hatte sie alle getötet und zog nun die Fäden und gab in ihrem Namen die Befehle."

"Warum wollte er Rukia-chan tot sehen?"

Ichigo warf Urahara einen schnellen Blick zu, der auf ihn zu warten schien. "Es ist… kompliziert. So kompliziert, dass ich immer noch versuche, alle von Aizens Plänen zu kapieren. Wenn ich es tatsächlich schaffe, lasse ich es euch wissen", sagte er endlich mit einem schwachen Lächeln und entschloss sich, Urahara zu verschonen. Es war nicht weit von der Wahrheit weg. Ichigo versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, wie _er_ in Aizens Pläne passte, das Universum zu beherrschen. Er… und Rukia. Er könnte es tatsächlich wissen, wenn sein Vater Aizen nicht daran gehindert hätte, es ihm zu sagen. Und Urahara gab zu, dass er es nicht wusste. Also waren die einzigen, die es tatsächlich wussten, Aizen und Isshin. Isshin redete nicht und Aizen hatte sich nach Hueco Mundo zurückgezogen.

Als Karin so aussah, als wolle sie protestieren, schlug Urahara ihr leicht mit seinem Fächer auf den Kopf. "Er lügt nicht; Aizens Pläne sind sehr verwickelt und reichen mehr als 100 Jahre zurück. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass selbst ich begreife, worauf sich alle beziehen. Teilweise vielleicht; insgesamt – nein."

"Also ist ihr Bruder sauer auf dich, weil du in die Soul Society eingedrungen bist, um seine Schwester zu retten?" Yuzu hatte offenbar vor einiger Zeit den Faden verloren, aber das war in Ordnung. Sie hatte erst seit Kurzem die Fähigkeit, Geister zu sehen, und sie erfuhr gerade erst etwas über die Soul Society. Sie konnte immer noch keine Shinigami sehen, jedenfalls nicht deutlich.

"Nun…" Ichigo wand sich vor Unbehagen, "Irgendwie schon."

"Irgendwie schon?" Yuzu sah ihn aus zusammengezogenen Augen an, "Was meinst du damit?"

"Nun, ich habe ihn irgendwie besiegt… nachdem ich sie gerettet hatte. Er hatte sich so sehr dazu verpflichtet, dem Gesetz zu folgen, dass er seine eigene Schwester hingerichtet hätte."

Die Zwillinge starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an, sie wussten, wie das bei ihrem Bruder angekommen wäre. Ältere Brüder werden zuerst geboren, damit sie ihre jüngeren Geschwister beschützen können; das hatten beide ihn sehr, sehr oft sagen hören. Für Ichigo war das beinahe ein Glaubensbekenntnis.

"Oh", sagte Yuzu endlich, und eine Fülle von Verständnis lag in diesem Wort. Ein Bruder, der versucht, seine eigene Schwester hinzurichten... nein, das hätte bei Ichigo vor Zorn alle Sicherungen durchbrennen lassen. Tatsächlich hätte er wie ein tollwütiger Hund geschäumt. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden Männer sich nicht mochten.

"Dann kommt Bestechung also auch nicht in Frage, huh?" murmelte Karin und stütze missmutig das Kinn auf die Hände.

"Was wenn wir… alle anderen bestechen?" fragte Yuzu gedankenverloren.

"Huh?"

Yuzu lächelte glückselig. "Was ist, wenn wir alle anderen Kommandanten bestechen?"

"Was haben wir, womit wir die anderen Kommandanten bestechen könnten?" fragte Karin sie ohne zu bemerken, dass Urahara und Yoruichi plötzlich grinsten.

"Worüber grinst ihr zwei?" fragte Ichigo mit plötzlichem Misstrauen. Yoruichi hielt eines der leckeren kleinen Törtchen vom Teller in die Höhe.

"Hast du irgendeine Ahnung", schnurrte sie praktisch, "Wie viele Kommandanten – und Vizekommandanten – Naschkatzen sind?" Karin und Jinta kicherten, als sie verstanden.

"Hey, der Schnorrer isst alles – aber ja, je süßer, desto besser…" sagte der Junge nickend. Selbst Ururu und Tessai begannen zu lächeln.

"Wusstet ihr", sagte Urahara, dessen Grinsen breiter wurde, "Dass wir hier eine extrem große Küche haben?"

"Tatsächlich?" horchte Yuzu auf. "Könnte ich…"

"Natürlich. Und ich denke, ich sollte es erwähnen... Kuchiki-san hat bald Geburtstag, nicht wahr Yoruichi?"

Ichigos Kopf wendete sich Yoruichi zu, seine Augen weiteten sich leicht. Er hatte vergeblich versucht, Rukias Geburtstag herauszubekommen, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft, es aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Wie hatte Urahara…?

"Ich gehe zurück und bestätige es... während Yuzu ihren Angriff plant", nickte Yoruichi.

#

Yuzu plante sehr sorgfältig was sie machen wollte. Sie fragte ihren Bruder und Urahara über alle Kommandanten und deren Assistenten aus, um die genaue Personenzahl zu ermitteln. Während sie auf Yoruichis Bestätigung von Rukias Geburtstag warteten, schrubbten Uraharas Angestellte die Küche bis sie blinkte. Yoruichi brauchte nur zwei Tage, um die benötigte Information zu erhalten: als sie zurückkam erzählte sie ihnen, dass Renji mehr als hilfreich gewesen war und sich gerne an der Verschwörung beteiligen wollte. Er hielt die ganze Sache für eine großartige Idee. Genau wie Ukitake, der ihr ebenfalls sehr geholfen hatte, indem er seinen Besprechungsraum für ihre Zwecke bereitgestellt hatte.

"Das hat er?" Ichigo klang etwas zweifelnd, da er immer gedacht hatte, dass sein rothaariger Freund selbst heimlich für Rukia schwärmte. Das Ukitake-san half, überraschte ihn nicht; er vermutete, dass der weißhaarige Kommandant auf seiner Seite stand. Aber _Renji_?

"Ja. Es ist ihm klar geworden, dass sie nur Freunde sein werden und dass sie an ihn nur wie an einen Bruder denkt... also sieht er sie lieber mit dir als mit irgendeinem anderen." Ichigo war von dieser Offenbarung vollkommen geplättet und stammelte etwas Unzusammenhängendes. "Warum so schockiert? Er weiß, dass du dein Herz nicht leichtfertig vergibst, aber wenn du es tust..." Yoruichi zuckte die Achseln. "Nun, nicht nur die Seireitei für Rukia zu stürmen, sondern auch Hueco Mundo für Orihime, die nur eine Freundin ist?" sie grinste. "Er weiß, dass er sie dir anvertrauen kann."

"Wann ist also ihr Geburtstag?" fragte Yuzu mit leuchtenden Augen, als sie zu ihrem großen Bruder hoch sah.

"Am vierzehnten Januar."

"Dann habe ich weniger als zwei Wochen…" Yuzu legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Also, je eine Schachtel mit verzierten Keksen für die Kommandanten und ich dachte an einen ganz großen verzierten Blechkuchen zu Rukias Geburtstag. Ich kann ihn in Teilen backen und wir können ihn dann später zu einem Ganzen zusammensetzen..." erzählte sie allen, was sie vorhatte.

"Wirst du für alles genug Zeit haben?" fragte Karin ihren Zwilling; besorgt über die Menge an Arbeit, von der sie redete.

"Wenn du und Ichi-nii mir helft, dann ja. Karin kann die Kekse mit Glasur überziehen und Ichi kann sie verzieren. Ich habe eine ganze Schachtel Lebensmittelfarben gefunden, also brauche ich keine zusammenzumischen", erklärte Yuzu mit funkelnden Augen.

Am Ende wurde selbst Shinji als Hilfsbäcker verpflichtet. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Vizard Eier aufschlagen konnte, ohne dass Schalenstücke in den Teig fielen. Er sagte, das sei eine wichtige Fertigkeit, wenn man drei Dutzend Eier aufschlagen musste und für ein Rezept nur das Eigelb, für ein anderes aber nur das Eiweiß verwenden konnte. Warum sollte man die Hälfte wegschmeißen, wenn man ein Ei für zwei Rezepte verwenden konnte? Er würde außerdem bei der Auslieferung helfen, da der Kuchen aus sechs Teilen bestehen würde, und Renji würde sich herüber schleichen um ihnen mit dem Rest zu helfen, genau wie Nanao.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie ist sehr verschwiegen", hatte er Yoruichi versichert. "Selbst Kommandant Kyoraku wird nichts davon erfahren, bis wir fertig sind." Kommandant Ukitake würde Kiyone und Rukia auf eine Scheinmission schicken und so konnte er mit Kiyones Hilfe ihre Aktivitäten kontrollieren. Dies machte Ichigo etwas nervös, bis Yoruichi ihm versicherte, dass Kiyone ohne Sentarō als Gegenspieler keine Probleme machen würde. Sie hatten vor, den Kuchen im Besprechungsraum der Dreizehnten Kompanie zusammenzusetzen, und sie würden das private Tor der Shihoin in der Seireitei benutzen, also konnten Orihime, Chad und Uryu leider nicht mitkommen. Sie halfen Ichigo allerdings dabei, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu kaufen und es war Orihime, die den Vorschlag gemacht hatte; so verdreht er auch war... sie stimmten alle darin überein, dass es für Rukia perfekt war. Also legten sie alle zusammen und Ichigo bestand darauf, dass alle darauf unterschrieben, da sich alle beteiligt hatten. Isshin hatte dazu gelegt, was ihnen noch fehlte. Karin fand eine perfekte Verpackung. Der Kuchen war Yuzus Geschenk für Rukia.

Und da waren sie also am Morgen des großen Tages, Ichigo malte die Kompanienummern – und wenn Platz war ein Symbol für das Zanpakutō des Kommandanten – auf die ausgehärtete Vanilleglasur. Um die "eins" für Yamamoto malte er Flammen und so weiter… Als Renji und Nanao auftauchten war alles fertig und sie verpackten alles sorgfältig für die Reise in die Soul Society, nachdem sie den beiden einen Blick erlaubt hatten.

"Wow…" Nanaos Augen hatten sich geweitet, als sie die Kekse sah. Yuzu hatte zusätzlich welche für Uraharas Angestellte gemacht, was ihnen erlaubte, eines zu probieren. Ihre Augen wurden hinter ihrer Brille noch größer. "Unglaublich…"

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie eine großartige Köchin ist", stupste Renji sie an. Nanao nickte nur. Da Yuzu Shinigami nicht wirklich vollständig sehen konnte – sie konnte vage feststellen, dass sie da waren, aber sie konnte sie nicht so sehen, wie ihre Schwester es konnte – wandte sich Nanao an Ichigo.

"Bitte sag deiner Schwester, dass dies das absolut Beste ist, was ich je probiert habe…"

Ichigo sah voller Stolz zu seiner kleinen Schwester hinüber. "Karin, würdest du? Da sie mich gerade auch nicht sehen kann?"

"Mache ich, Ichi-nii. Ihr macht euch besser auf, oder ihr kommt zu spät. Und vergesst nicht… "

"Werd' ich nicht, werd' ich nicht! " Karin hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, Toshiro von ihr zu grüßen. Er konnte es tatsächlich nicht erwarten, den kurzen, weißhaarigen Kommandanten ein bisschen zu nerven; er war zu verdammt ernsthaft, was es zu einem Spaß machte, ihn zu necken. Je mehr er darauf bestand, Kommandant Hitsugaya genannt zu werden, desto mehr war Ichigo entschlossen, es nicht zu tun: einfach deshalb, weil es das jugendliche Genie in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Yuzu sah zu den anderen hinüber, nachdem alle gegangen waren. "Ich hoffe, es funktioniert!" sagte sie und kreuzte die Finger.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer:**  
Die Urheberrechte an Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling, alles was zu Bleach gehört ist geistiges Eigentum von Tite Kubo. Mit Sicherheit sind da noch ein paar Verlage mit im Spiel, vor allem Bloomsbury Publishing (Harry Potter) und Shueisha (Bleach).

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Eradona. Das hier ist lediglich eine Übersetzung, für die ich ihre Erlaubnis habe. Ihr findet das Original unter "www. fanfiction . net s/ 7197392/ 1/ Harry-Potter-and-the-Order-of-the-Bleached-Phoenix" (ohne Leer- und Anführungszeichen).

Weder Eradona noch ich verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient allein der Unterhaltung...

Vielen Dank an meine Schwester, ohne die diese Übersetzung viel, viel holpriger wäre!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

_Yuzu sah zu den anderen hinüber, nachdem alle gegangen waren. "Ich hoffe, es funktioniert!" sagte sie und kreuzte die Finger._

_Jetzt wird irgendjemand stolpern und hinfallen_, dachte Ichigo paranoid, als sie vorsichtig durch das Tor schritten. Bei dieser kleinen Spritztour durch das Dangai waren sie nicht gerannt. Und als Renjis Zeh an einem hochstehenden Stein in der Pflasterung hängen blieb, als sie das Gelände der Dreizehnten Kompanie betraten, weiteten sich aller Augen und sie hielten die Luft an, bis er sich wieder gefangen und aufgerichtet hatte. Er hatte es geschafft, seine wertvolle Fracht die ganze Zeit über gleichmäßig ruhig zu halten. Kommandant Ukitake hatte nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten und auch er hatte kurz die Luft angehalten, als er das Beinahe-Missgeschick sah. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als nichts passierte.

"Schnell, hier herein!" Er winkte sie in seinen Besprechungsraum und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. "Das war knapp."

"Ihr habt leicht reden", murmelte Renji, dem wegen des Beinahe-Fehltritts Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. "Ihr habt den Kuchen ja nicht getragen."

"Oh, sehr schön", sagte Ukitake, als die sechs Teile zusammengesetzt und Glasur darüber gestrichen war, um die Nahtstellen zu verdecken. Dann setzte Ichigo zum Abschluss eine große Verzierung aus Zucker darauf, die eine perfekte Abbildung von Rukias Zanpakuto war. "Ich habe Höllenfalter ausgeschickt und alle zur Party eingeladen. Der Generalkommandant musste ablehnen, aber _er_ hat einen Falter an alle geschickt und ihnen nachdrücklich empfohlen zu gehen… in anderen Worten, er hat es befohlen", Ukitake grinste. "Ich glaube er denkt, dass eine kleine Party wie diese Wunder tun wird, um die Leute aufzuheitern. Entweder das, oder er ist ein heimlicher IchiRuki-Fan."

"Was für ein Fan?" blinzelte Ichigo mit ziemlicher Verblüffung, da er den Begriff noch nie gehört hatte. Renji kicherte über die Verwunderung seines Freundes.

"Das ist ein Begriff, den einige von uns verwenden… es ist eine Kombination aus euren abgekürzten Vornamen. Rangiku hat ihn geprägt. Ihr habt eure Unterstützer, weißt du."

Ichigo starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während Ukitake und Nanao nickten.

"Oh, es gibt auch IchiHime-Fans, genau wie IshiHime…"

"Bitte nicht noch mehr", Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und wedelte hektisch mit den Händen um Renji zum Aufhören zu bewegen. "Ich denke, ich will es lieber gar nicht wissen."

Sie lachten ihn alle aus, vor allem wegen der leicht grünlichen Farbe, die sein Gesicht kurz angenommen hatte, als er von der anderen Paarung gehört hatte. Ukitake lächelte ihn an, bevor er sich zu Shinji umdrehte. "Kommandantin Unohana hat Hiyori-chan die Erlaubnis gegeben teilzunehmen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie holen Shinji."

Shinji grinste und nickte. "Ich denke das werde ich, danke." Er ging schnell um sie abzuholen. Ichigo unterließ es, selbst zu grinsen. Wenn Hiyori herausfand, dass sie da gewesen waren und sie nicht geholt hatten, würden sie einige Beulen mehr haben, sobald sie wieder in der Lage war, sie herum zu schubsen.

"Was ist mit Rukia?" fragte Ichigo. "Wo ist sie?"

"Kiyone wird sie noch eine weitere halbe Stunde beschäftigen. Das sollte allen genug Zeit geben anzukommen." Ukitake warf Ichigo einen langen, abschätzenden Blick zu, speziell seinem Zanpakuto, das an seiner Hüfte und nicht wie sonst über seinen Rücken hing, ehe er leise lächelte und Yoruichi einen Blick zuwarf, die seine unausgesprochene Frage mit einem kurzen Nicken beantwortete. Ichigo fühlte, wie sein Gesicht leicht warm wurde.

Natürlich waren die ersten Ankömmlinge die kampflustigen Mitglieder der Elften Kompanie, da ihr Gelände mit am nächsten lag.

"Hallo, Ichigo", grinste Kenpachi ihn an. "Na, kämpfen wir heute?"

"Erk", schluckte Ichigo.

"Kenpachi", sagte Ukitake streng zu seinem Mitkommandanten, "Du wirst nichts innerhalb _meiner_ Kompanie anfangen. Ist das klar?"

Alle drehten sich überrascht zum Kommandanten der Dreizehnten Kompanie um. Dies war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, zu denen er tatsächlich streng mit einem anderen Kommandanten gesprochen hatte. Es überraschte Kenpachi dermaßen, dass er einen Augenblick lang einfach nur da stand und blinzelte. Yachiru kicherte bei seiner Reaktion; er hatte irgendwie nach einer einäugigen Eule ausgesehen. "Hey, Ichi – Das ist ein hübscher Kuchen. Wer hat den gemacht?" fragte sie und beäugte ihn hungrig und mit großen Augen.

"Meine Schwester Yuzu hat ihn gebacken."

"Ich dachte, deine Schwester heißt Karin", bemerkte Toshiro, als er mit Matsumoto zur Tür herein kam.

"Tut sie auch. Yuzu ist ihr Zwilling", Ichigo grinste den kleineren Kommandanten an, der rot wurde, als seine Vizekommandantin sich mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen zu ihm hinunter beugte.

"Du meinst, es gibt _noch eine_?" fragte Matsumoto mit großen Augen, vollständige Unschuld heuchelnd. Sie wusste bereits alles über Yuzu, da sie Renji gründlich über Karin ausgefragt und ihren Kommandanten schon seit einiger Zeit bearbeitet hatte. Sie sah zu Renji und Ichigo hinüber und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Renji hatte ihr bereits anvertraut, dass Ichigo nicht verärgert war – Karin konnte mehr als gut auf sich selber aufpassen, sondern dass er sich wirklich, _wirklich_ darauf freute, Toshiro wegen ihr aufzuziehen… und man konnte den Kommandanten der Zehnten Kompanie so leicht aufziehen… Matsumoto hatte ungeduldig darauf gewartet, dass Ichigo endlich in die Soul Society zurück kam und sie ihm helfen konnte…

"Ja, sie sind zwar Zwillinge, sind sich aber überhaupt nicht ähnlich", Renji kapierte, was vorging. "Yuzu ist ein kleiner Engel im Vergleich zu ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwester."

Ichigo hüstelte, er genoss Toshiros Unbehagen. _Das wird ein Spaß._ "Oh übrigens lässt Karin dich grüßen." Inzwischen war Toshiros Gesicht so rot wie Renjis Haar und alle grinsten hinter vorgehaltener Hand über den klein gewachsenen Kommandanten. "Und was höre ich da von einem Fußballspiel… weil sie wissen will wann du zurückkommst und noch ein Spiel mit ihnen spielst", er schaute Toshiro aus Spaß mit finsterem Gesicht an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tippte in vorgespielter Erregung mit dem Fuß auf, während dem jungen Kommandanten vor Überraschung leicht der Mund offen stehen blieb und er blinzeln musste. "Was hast du hinter meinem Rücken mit meiner kleinen Schwester angestellt? Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu alt für sie?"

"Uh…" Die Vorstellung von Ichigo in seiner beinahe unbesiegbaren Bankai-Form durch die Seireitei gejagt zu werden, spielte sich im Kopf des jungen Kommandanten ab.

Ichigo musste sich umdrehen, sonst würde er vor Lachen zusammenbrechen, genau wie es Matsumoto und Ukitake gerade passiert war. "Wir besprechen das später, Toshiro. _Sehr gründlich_." Dieses eine Mal schoss Toshiro nicht zurück, dass er 'Kommandant Hitsugaya' genannt werden wollte, da er sich jetzt erhebliche Sorgen machte, dass seine Vorstellung sich tatsächlich bewahrheiten würde.

"Was ist so lustig?" Hisagi und Kira kamen gemeinsam mit Momo an, kurz vor Kyoraku.

"Ich befürchte wir machen uns einen Spaß auf Kommandant Hitsugayas Kosten", Ukitake lächelte die Neuankömmlinge an. Natürlich mussten auch sie ihren Kommentar zu dem Kuchen abgeben, genau wie alle anderen die ankamen. Die einzigen, die nicht kamen, waren Kurotsuchi (der Kommandant; seine Tochter schlich sich unbemerkt hinein und hielt sich still im Hintergrund) und die Erste Kompanie. Byakuya sah als er ankam zuerst den Kuchen und dann Ichigo schweigend an, sagte aber nichts. Sein Gesichtsausdruck besagte deutlich, dass er sich nicht im Geringsten von der Überraschungsparty täuschen ließ. Ichigo warf Yoruichi einen nervösen Blick zu, die wiederum Byakuya verschmitzt anschaute – und ihm dann die Zunge herausstreckte. Der Edelmann senkte nur leicht seine Augenlider, so dass sein Gesichtsausdruck teilweise verschleiert wurde, schüttelte einmal den Kopf und drehte ihr dann den Rücken zu.

"Du hast eine sehr begabte Schwester, Kurosaki", bemerkte Soifon und bewunderte den Kuchen als sie herüber kam, um Yoruichi zu begrüßen.

"Danke, das denke ich auch", sagte er stolz, glücklich darüber, dass die Arbeit seiner Schwester so viel Lob erhielt. Yuzu hatte sich mit diesem Kuchen extrem viel Mühe gegeben, und er wollte, dass alle genau wussten, wer ihn hergestellt hatte.

Sentaro benutzte diesen Augenblick, um in den Raum zu schlüpfen. "Kiyone und Rukia sind auf dem Rückweg", warnte er alle.

Kiyone sollte Rukia direkt zum Büro bringen. Und da Ichigo jetzt seinen spirituellen Druck kontrollieren konnte, würde er sich durch ihn auch nicht verraten, weil er überall zu spüren war… Er bemerkte, dass ihm mehrere Kommandanten verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen, als ob irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, sie aber nicht genau herausfinden konnten, was es war… Yoruichi kicherte über ihre Minen, während Renji, der über das Geheimnis Bescheid wusste, mit einem amüsierten Grinsen zusah. Und da Hiyori auch nichts darüber erzählt worden war, starrte sie Ichigo an, als ob er etwas falsch gemacht hätte – doch war es ihr nicht ganz gelungen, ihn bei seinem Fehler zu erwischen, so dass sie ihm keine dafür runterhauen konnte. Shinji musste wegen ihres Gesichtsausdrucks ein Lachen unterdrücken.

_Ich wette, sie haben noch nicht bemerkt, dass Zangetsu versiegelt und nicht auf meinem Rücken ist…_ dachte Ichigo. Seine Lippen zuckten bei dem verdutzten Blick, den Byakuya ihm zuwarf, und er hörte Renjis amüsiert kichern. Yachiru bemerkte es zuerst und gerade als sie den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, legte Ichigo einen Finger an den Mund, schüttelte den Kopf und zwinkerte ihr zu. Die kleine Dämonin mit dem rosafarbenen Haar kicherte darüber, dass sie ein Geheimnis hatte. Er begegnete Renjis Blick und sein Freund rollte die Augen darüber, wie begriffsstutzig alle waren. Ichigo konnte sehen welcher Gedanke seinem Freund durch den Kopf ging – _Und sie sollen Kommandanten sein!_ Um fair zu sein, Renji hatte es von dem Augenblick an gewusst, als er am Ort des Kampfes zwischen Ichigo und Aizen angekommen war und dann die ganze Geschichte erfahren hatte.

Die zweite Person die es bemerkte, war Toshiro – er wirbelte mit sich weitenden Augen herum. Sein Blick wanderte von Ichigos Hüfte zu seinem Rücken, wo er Zangetsu normalerweise getragen hatte. Yachiru kicherte wieder.

"Warum bist du so aufgeregt?" fragte Kenpachi sie und warf einen Blick nach hinten.

"Ichi und ich haben ein Geheimnis und Whitey-chan hat's gerade rausgefunden", sagte sie munter. Dann hatte niemand Zeit noch etwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment öffnete Kiyone die Tür und schob Rukia vor sich hinein. Da Kommandanten nun einmal so sind wie sie sind, rief nur eine Handvoll Leute "Überraschung!" und Yachiru sprang das Geburtstagskind an und umarmte sie fest. Sobald Zaraki sie von dem kleinen Schrecken befreit hatte, führte Ukitake sie zu dem Tisch mit dem Kuchen während sie alle mit großen vor Schock geweiteten Augen ansah.

"Ichigo!" keuchte sie als sie bemerkte, dass er neben Renji und Yoruichi stand. "Was… wie…"

Ichigo lächelte auf sie herunter. "Überraschung, Dreikäsehoch – alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

"Etwas ist anders", sie sah ihn aus verengten Augen an, was Renji, Yoruichi und Shinji zum Lachen brachte.

"Das denken alle hier, aber die einzigen, die bis jetzt herausgefunden haben was es ist, sind Yachiru und Kommandant Hitsugaya", grinste Renji.

"Tatsächlich habe ich es auch bemerkt, aber ich wollte einfach höflich sein." Ukitake lächelte ihnen zu. "Sehr gut gemacht, Ichigo-kun. Du hast es geschafft, alle hier zu verblüffen." Ichigo lachte über den Kommentar.

"Sie sollten Uryu hören, wenn ich mich an ihn anschleiche", sagte er zu dem gutmütigen weißhaarigen Kommandanten. "Er schreit genau wie ein kleines Mädchen. Und dann schmollt er den Rest des Tages über."

"Warum habe ich dich nicht gespürt? Dieser Raum ist nicht abgeschirmt", sie starrte ihn an und stach mit einem Finger an seine Brust. "Was hat Urahara wieder angestellt?" Bei dieser Feststellung bekam Yoruichi einen Lachkrampf und musste von Soifon aufrecht gehalten werden.

"Oh, um…" Renji rollte wieder mit den Augen. "Ehrlich! Er hat endlich gelernt, seinen spirituellen Druck zu kontrollieren! Ist das so eine große Sache?"

"Das ist es also…" Ikkaku kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich dachte schon, dass du anders aussiehst…"

"Ja, sobald ich in der Lage war, das zu tun", Ichigo ließ eine Hand an seine Hüfte fallen, "war es ein Kinderspiel, Zangetsu zu versiegeln. Wo wir gerade von Kindern sprechen. Yuzu hat eine Menge Arbeit in den Kuchen hier gesteckt, also solltest du ihn besser anschneiden", sagte er zu Rukia und reichte ihr das Kuchenmesser.

"Yuzu hat das hier gebacken?" Rukia bewunderte die Größe des Kuchens. "Wow… Wie habt ihr den hierher bekommen?" Nanao reichte ihr die Teller, so dass sie damit anfangen konnte, Stücke zu verteilen.

"In Teilen. Wir haben sie zusammengesetzt, sobald wir hier waren", sagte ihr Shinji.

Sobald alle ihr Stück Kuchen hatten – der natürlich weiß war – gab Ichigo Rukia ihr Geschenk. "Das ist von allen", sagte er, als sie vorsichtig das Tuch aufknotete, das um das Geschenk gewickelt war, nachdem sie die Karte gelesen hatte – natürlich eine Chappy-Karte. Japaner verwenden kein Papier um Geschenke einzuwickeln; viele verwenden Tücher, die _Furoshiki_ genannt werden und wiederverwendet werden können, wenn man sie sorgfältig behandelt. Rukia entknotete ihres mit genau diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf. Außerdem mochte sie das Muster, das aus Schneeflocken und Chappy bestand. Karin hatte es ausgesucht und Orihime hatte sich als sehr begabt herausgestellt, als es um das Verpacken mit dem _Furoshiki_-Tuch ging. (1)

"Ooh!" rief sie glücklich, als sie es sah. Filzstifte – in jeder Farbe des Regenbogens! Der Satz musste über hundert verschiedenfarbige Stifte mit zwei Spitzen enthalten, eine dicke und eine dünne Seite! Und – ein neues Skizzenbuch mit festem Einband – eines von den guten, teuren Büchern. Und dann… ganz unten lag ein Buch, bei dessen Anblick sie beinahe anfing zu weinen. _Wie zeichne ich Chappy das Kaninchen wie ein Profi._

"Ichigo…" schniefte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Er hasste ihre Zeichnungen, machte sich die ganze Zeit über sie lustig, aber er hatte dennoch all das für sie besorgt? Er wurde roter als Renjis Haar.

"Na ja, es war Orihimes Idee. Chad, Uryu, Karin und ich haben nur darauf aufgebaut und Tatsuki hat die Karte gefunden, als sie Lebensmittel eingekauft hat…" er zuckte mit den Schultern, immer noch rot im Gesicht. "Irgendwo da drin sollte auch eine Schachtel mit Zeichenbleistiften sein…" Sie quietschte vor Begeisterung, als sie die Dose mit teuren Künstlerbleistiften fand und drückte das gesamte Päckchen ganz fest an sich, was einigen der Zuschauer ein Kichern entlockte. Nur gut, dass Byakuya hinter ihr stand und den bewundernden Blick, den Rukia ihm zuwarf gerade nicht sehen konnte… oder er hätte Ichigo mit Hilfe von Senbonzakura zurück nach Karakura geprügelt – nachdem er ihn auf Unohanas Intensivstation in der Vierten Kompanie geschickt hatte.

Der Kuchen war ein Erfolg, und er bekam die Möglichkeit Yuzus andere kleine Geschenke zu verteilen, als Nemu auf ihn zu kam und leise fragte, ob sie bitte ein Stück für Mayuri-sama bekommen könnte… Ichigo wechselte mit Yoruichi einen triumphierenden Blick, die tief in den Beutel mit den Keksdosen griff um Mayuris Geschenk herauszuholen, während Rukia ein Stück Kuchen für Nemus Vater abschnitt.

"Und bitte gib ihm auch das hier", sagte die Prinzessin des Hauses Shihoin, als sie ihr die Dose gab.

"Was ist das?" Nemu starrte die Dose verwirrt an.

"Nur ein kleines Geschenk von der Familie Kurosaki", lächelte Yoruichi sie an. Shinji und Renji nahmen das als Stichwort, die Dosen herumzureichen – und da Kommandanten nun einmal neugierige Wesen sind, konnten sie nicht anders als einen Blick hinein zu werfen, sobald sie eine bekamen.

"Die sind ja so toll verziert!" rief Matsumoto aus, als sie bei einem Blick über die Schulter ihres Kommandanten die kunstvoll gestalteten Eisdrachen sah, die auf seine Kekse gemalt waren. Soifon starrte ein wenig verwirrt auf ihre Kekse… sie sah dort das Symbol ihres Zanpakutos… aber da schienen auch einige kleine schwarze Flecken zu sein. Sie sah noch einmal zu Ichigo, sah den Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, und entschied sich, die Kekse näher zu betrachten. _Hmmm…_ Oh! Sie kicherte als sie bemerkte, dass auf jedem Keks die schwarzen "Flecke" tatsächlich eine Schwanzspitze, eine Nase, ein Ohr oder eine Pfote waren… und auf einem Keks schaute ein goldenes Auge hinter ihrem Symbol hervor. Es war eine schwarze Katze, die mit ihr Verstecken spielte. Er hatte tatsächlich Yoruichi-sama auf ihre Kekse gemalt.

"Sehr schlau, Kurosaki", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu ihm, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. "Sehr schlau." Er kicherte; er war froh darüber dass sie bemerkt hatte, was er mit ihren Keksen angestellt hatte. Urahara hatte gesagt, dass er vielleicht etwas zu schlau hatte sein wollen. Er sah zu Byakuya hinüber, der auf seine Kekse starrte. Rukia spähte über den Arm ihres Bruders.

"Oh!" rief sie aus, "All diese Sakura-Blütenblätter…" sie sah zu Ichigo hinüber. "Wer hat die alle gemalt?"

"Yuzu hat gebacken, Karin mit Glasur überzogen und ich habe dekoriert", gab Ichigo zu. Er hatte angefangen, Sakura-Blütenblätter noch mehr als sonst zu hassen, als er endlich mit diesen Keksen fertig war…

Byakuya seufzte. Er erkannte wiederwillig die in die Nahrungsmittel investierte Arbeit an – und wenn die Kekse auch nur halb so gut waren wie es der Kuchen gewesen war, wären sie ausgezeichnet – und ging. Sobald er weg war, eilte Rukia zu Ichigo hinüber und warf die Arme um ihn. "Du bist so hinterhältig", lachte sie. "Wessen Idee war das alles?"

"Nun, es war eine Art Gruppenanstrengung", gab er zu und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Komm, wir müssen Opa noch seine Kekse bringen, und auch etwas von dem Kuchen."

Rukia nickte und schnitt eine großzügige Portion für den Generalkommandanten und seinen Leutnant ab. "Renji, möchtest du Anstandswauwau spielen?"

"Hm?" Renji schaute das Paar mit einiger Überraschung an. "Oh, klar, warum nicht. Auf diese Weise wird der Kommandant keinen Grund haben, mit seinem Bankai hinter dir her zu jagen, und du verbringst nicht den Rest von Rukias Geburtstag als Patient bei der Vierten Kompanie."

Die drei spazierten zu den Gebäuden der Ersten Kompanie hinunter, genossen die gegenseitige Gesellschaft und scherzten und lachten miteinander. Ichigo hatte das vermisst, dachte er bei sich, als sie die Erste Kompanie erreichten. Selbst wenn seine Nase und seine Schienbeine manchmal unter der Gegenwart der zierlichen Shinigami litten, hatte er ihre und Renjis Kameradschaft vermisst. Yamamotos Vizekommandant ließ sie hinein und seine Augen leuchteten beim Anblick der großzügigen Kuchenportion die sie mitgebracht hatten auf, während der alte Mann eher von den Keksen angetan zu sein schien. Sie ließen die beiden bei Tee und Gebäck zurück.

"Also wie lange bleibst du?" fragte Rukia Ichigo, während sie in einem gemächlicherem Tempo zurück gingen.

"Oh, ich weiß nicht", Ichigo zuckte die Achseln, "ich hab's nicht eilig…"

Renji lachte ihn an. "Du bist jemand, der in Sachen Geschwindigkeit mit dem Kommandanten und Yoruichi mithalten kann. Es klingt das etwas seltsam, wenn du das sagst."

Ichigo stieß seinen Ellbogen in die Seite seines Freundes, was diesen Grunzen ließ. Rukia kicherte.

"Ihr zwei…" sie schüttelte lächelnd über ihre Mätzchen den Kopf. "Kein Wunder, dass Mizuiro und Ochi-sensei dachten ihr wäret verwandt."

"Verwandt?"

"Mit ihm?"

"Ichigo!" brüllte eine Stimme ihn an.

Ichigos Augen weiteten sich; er fluchte leise und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zurück.

"Du bist nicht mehr auf dem Gelände der Dreizehnten Kompanie, Ichigo", stellte Kenpachi fest, der sich bedrohlich über den dreien auftürmte.

"Warum willst du unbedingt gegen mich kämpfen?" söhnte Ichigo, als er seinen Peiniger sah. "Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach hier in Frieden einen Besuch machen lassen?"

Eine von Kenpachis Händen fiel auf Ichigos Kopf hinab und er beugte sich vor, um ihn anzüglich anzugrinsen. Sowohl Rukia als auch Renji schluckten; wenn Kenpachi sie so behandelt hätte, hätten sie auch Reißaus genommen. Renji vielleicht noch eher, da er einmal in Zarakis Kompanie Dienst getan hatte. "Weil ich wissen will, wie gut du geworden bist, seit wir das letzte Mal gekämpft haben! Und Frieden – Frieden ist was für Weicheier! Also lass uns kämpfen!"

Ichigo schlug verärgert Kenpachis Hand von seinem Kopf. Es war Rukias Geburtstag; er war ihretwegen hier, nicht wegen so was! "Oh, bei… warum kühlst du dich nicht einfach im Koi-Teich ab und lässt mich in Ruhe?" Er drehte sich um und machte mit der rechten Hand eine wegwerfende Bewegung, also sah er nicht, was die anderen sahen – oder was Ukitake, Byakuya, Yoruichi und Kyoraku ebenfalls gesehen hatten, die alle in der Nähe standen. Er drehte sich wieder um als er ein seltsames Geräusch hörte um festzustellen, dass Kenpachi – fort war.

"Uh…" Rukia starrte ihn mit leicht offen stehendem Mund an, während Renji sich am Kopf kratzte und sich fragte, was Yuzu wohl in den Kuchen getan hatte, dass er jetzt halluzinierte… und dann stand plötzlich Yachiru wieder vor den dreien, tropfnass und glücklich grinsend.

"Mach das nochmal, Ichi! Das hat Spaß gemacht!"

"Mach… was?" Ichigo starrte verwirrt auf den nun triefnassen Schrecken mit rosa Haaren hinab. Renji deutete stumm auf den Koi-Teich… aus dem Kenpachi vergeblich hinaus zu klettern versuchte, dann machte er eine aufsteigende Bewegung mit seiner Hand. Ichigo drehte sich Bestätigung heischend zu Rukia um und diese nickte, langsam, mit aufgerissenen Augen und immer noch offen stehendem Mund. Und hinter ihr starrten die anderen vier ebenfalls mit aufgerissenen Mündern – selbst Byakuya. Ichigo sah von Kenpachi zu Yachiru, zurück zu seiner eigenen rechten Hand, vollständig und komplett verblüfft. _Hatte er tatsächlich…_

Er zuckte zusammen und schrie überrascht auf, als sein Handgelenk von jemandem ergriffen wurde und er einen Satz vorwärts machte, als dieser Jemand an ihm zerrte.

"Hmm, kein Anzeichen von irgend einem Gerät…" Kurotsuchi tippte mit seinem überlangen Fingernagel auf Ichigos Handfläche. "Dies bedarf ausführlicher Tests…" Der wahnsinnige Wissenschaftler fing an, Ichigo hinter sich her zu ziehen, etwas, das alle Zuschauer in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte, nicht zuletzt den Ersatzshinigami. Er stemmte die Fersen in den Boden und riss beinahe die Pflasterung auf, als Kurotsuchi weiter an ihm zog. Ichigo zog ernsthaft in Betracht, sein Zanpakuto zu ziehen und den Arm des Kommandanten abzuschneiden… zur Hölle, er würde wahrscheinlich nur wieder dieses Zeug in der Spritze dazu verwenden, ihn wieder wachsen zu lassen. Ukitake und Kyoraku hatten bereits mit der Absicht einzugreifen, einen Schritt vorwärts getan. Selbst Byakuya bewegte sich; niemand verdiente es, von Kurotsuchi in die Mangel genommen zu werden.

"Auf gar keinen Fall!" Ichigo riss seine Hand zurück. "Niemand führt an mir Tests durch!"

"Ich könnte einfach nur die Hand mitnehmen…"

"Nur über meine Leiche!"

"Kommandant Kurotsuchi!" die Stimme, die ihre kleine Diskussion unterbrach, duldete keinen Ungehorsam. Niemand widersprach dem Generalkommandanten, wenn er in diesem Tonfall sprach – noch nicht einmal Ichigo. "Würdet Ihr den Ersatzmann wohl in Frieden lassen. Kurosaki, komm mit mir." Nachdem er Renji und Rukia einen unglücklichen Blick zugeworfen hatte, folgte Ichigo Yamamoto zurück in dessen Büro und bemerkte verspätet, dass Yoruichi verschwunden war.

"Ich…" _Wie zur Hölle soll ich das erklären?_ fragte sich Ichigo, _Ich weiß nicht einmal, was zum Teufel ich da angestellt habe, also kann ich es nicht… vielleicht lässt er mich stattdessen zu Kisuke gehen… der wird mich wenigstens nicht in Einzelteile zerlegen…_

"Erklärungen können warten, bis Yoruichi zurückkehrt", unterbrach Yamamoto seinen Erklärungsversuch. "Setz dich einstweilen und trink eine Tasse Tee." Der Generalkommandant bedachte Ichigo mit etwas, das ein beruhigendes Lächeln sein sollte; aber ein Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht dieses alten Mannes auf unheimliche Weise fehl am Platze und stattdessen ließ es den Teenager gruseln. "Du steckst nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe gesehen was passiert ist und ich weiß, was es war."

Nun, das war eine Erleichterung. Er war allerdings daran gewöhnt, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, also war es eine Überraschung, dass Yamamoto dies zu ihm sagte. Das, plus die Tatsache, dass der Generalkommandant offenbar genau wusste, was passiert war. _Nun, ich bin froh dass es wenigstens einer weiß_, dachte Ichigo und nippte an dem Tee, den Sasakibe ihm reichte. _Wenigstens muss ich so nicht allzu viele Vermutungen anstellen. Offenbar plant er dieses Mal mir zu erzählen, was vor sich geht, statt mich alleine im Dunkeln herumtappen zu lassen, wie er es sonst tut._

Yoruichi brauchte etwa eine Stunde um den Botengang zu erledigen, mit dem Yamamoto sie beauftragt hatte; als sie zurück kam, brachte sie zwei weitere Personen mit – und diese beiden Personen machten Ichigo sprachlos.

"_Dad? Kisuke?"_

* * *

Anmerkungen:

(1) Auf furoshiki . com (kein www) gibt es ein bisschen mehr Informationen über diese Kunst. Eine weitere Seite ist: de. Wikipedia wiki/ Furoshiki (alles ohne Leerzeichen)  
Ansonsten findet man auch auf YouTube und bei Google schöne, leicht verständliche Anleitungen, wenn man das Stichwort eingibt.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer:** Die Urheberrechte an Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling, alles was zu Bleach gehört ist geistiges Eigentum von Tite Kubo. Mit Sicherheit sind da noch ein paar Verlage mit im Spiel, vor allem Bloomsbury Publishing (Harry Potter) und Shueisha (Bleach).

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Eradona. Das hier ist lediglich eine Übersetzung, für die ich ihre Erlaubnis habe. Ihr findet das Original unter "www. fanfiction . net s/ 7197392/ 1/ Harry-Potter-and-the-Order-of-the-Bleached-Phoenix" (ohne Leer- und Anführungszeichen).

Weder Eradona noch ich verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient allein der Unterhaltung...

Vielen Dank an meine Schwester, ohne die diese Übersetzung viel, viel holpriger wäre!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

_"Dad? Kisuke?"_

_._

_._

_._

Ichigo starrte seinen Vater und Urahara an, als sie mit Yoruichi näher kamen. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, das sie zu tun ausgeschickt worden war, diese beiden zu holen war es nicht gewesen.

"Also ist es endlich passiert, nicht wahr?" sagte Isshin grimmig als sie sich zu Ichigo und dem Generalkommandanten gesellten. Seine Laune war trübe; er war nicht sein gewöhnliches albernes, durchgeknalltes Selbst. Das allein sagte Ichigo, das dass was hier vorging, eine ernste Sache war.

"Was ist endlich passiert?" Ichigo starrte die beiden verdutzt an. Urahara trug seine Shinigami-Gewand anstelle der normalen grünen Kleidung eines Ladenbesitzers, die er zu sehen gewohnt war. Selbst er trat ernsthaft auf. Hut, Geta und Fächer waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Er sah Urahara in seiner Gestalt als ehemaliger Kommandant der Zwölften Kompanie, etwas das er selten zur Schau stellte, selbst seinem ehemaligen Schüler gegenüber.

"Was du getan hast, als du Kenpachi Zaraki in den Teich 'geworfen' hast, nennt man 'zufällige Magie'…" Isshin seufzte und sah zu Urahara hinüber der einmal nickte, bevor er fortfuhr. "Du hast sie von deiner Mutter geerbt."

"Ich habe – was?" Ichigo starrte das Paar weiter an, ehe er sich zu Yoruichi umdrehte um sich die Bestätigung abzuholen, dass er nicht einmal einen Schlag zu viel auf den Kopf bekommen hatte. Sie nickte ihm einmal zu; sie nahmen ihn damit nicht auf den Arm. Es war ihnen todernst.

"Weißt du, als du geboren wurdest, haben Tessai und Urahara deine Kräfte versiegelt – es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du meine geerbt hattest – und deine Mutter hoffte, dass als wir das getan haben, damit alles unterdrückt würde, was du von ihr geerbt haben könntest." Isshins Gesichtsausdruck war traurig, als er seinen Sohn anstarrte, als ob der dieses Gespräch überhaupt nicht führen wollte. "Tatsächlich – wurdest du als Geistwesen geboren, nicht als Mensch. Wir mussten dich in einen von Kisukes speziellen Gigais stecken, um einen Menschen aus dir zu machen…"

"Ich verstehe nicht…" Ichigos Blick flackerte verblüfft von einem Shinigami zum anderen.

"Ichigo… deine Mutter war eine Hexe. Eine echte, lebende, praktizierende Hexe – und zwar eine ziemlich mächtige – als ich sie getroffen habe. Aber da weder ihre Welt noch meine etwas über die jeweils andere wusste, außer wenigen Auserwählten wie dem Generalkommandanten und Urahara, haben wir uns dazu entschieden, dass es am besten wäre, wenn wir uns verstecken. Also hat sie ihre Magie unterdrückt, außer für sehr kleine, kaum bemerkbare Dinge, und ich habe einen Gigai von Urahara bekommen. "

"Mom war eine…" Ichigo fühlte sich benommen. _Atme_, sagte er sich selbst, _atme einfach weiter… Hexen existierten nicht wirklich, die gab es nur in Märchen und hielten sich in der Nähe von fliegenden Affen und gelben Ziegelstraßen auf_ … aber sowohl Isshin als auch Urahara nickten, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen.

"Wir haben angefangen, dich genau zu beobachten, als du elf Jahre alt wurdest, weil zu dieser Zeit die meisten Hexen und Zauberer anfangen, ihre Kräfte zu entwickeln, aber du hast überhaupt keine Anzeichen aufgewiesen also dachten wir, dass die Versiegelung funktioniert hatte. Und sie hatte Karin und Yuzu ebenfalls magisch gebunden, als sie geboren wurden…" Isshin zuckte die Achseln. "Kisuke und ich dachten, dass alles überstanden wäre. Wir haben erst wieder angefangen uns Sorgen zu machen, als Rukia deine Shinigami-Kräfte entfesselt hat, aber als nichts geschah haben wir angefangen zu denken, dass du doch nichts von ihr geerbt hattest. Ich schätze, da haben wir falsch gelegen."

Ichigo fühlte sich, als wäre gerade ein Gebäude über ihm zusammengestürzt. Seine Mutter – seine normale, menschliche Mutter – war schließlich doch nicht so normal gewesen. _Ich träume,_ dachte er betäubt, während er da saß und nur vage zuhörte, während sein Vater, Kisuke und Yamamoto über ihn und die möglichen Konsequenzen seiner plötzlich neu aufgetauchten Fähigkeit diskutierten. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, warf einen Blick zurück und sah Yoruichi hinter sich. Sie drückte einmal seine Schulter, ihre goldenen Augen waren voller Mitgefühl. Und – Ichigo war kein Mensch. War es nie wirklich gewesen… er zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem Gespräch zurück, das um ihn herum stattfand.

"Ich weiß nichts über die Ausbildung," sagte Isshin als Antwort auf eine Frage des Generalkommandanten. "Die japanische Schule wurde vor einiger Zeit wegen irgendeines Skandals geschlossen, und junge Hexen und Zauberer sind gezwungen, fremde Schulen zu besuchen um eine Ausbildung zu erhalten, wenn sich ihre Familien nicht selber dazu in der Lage sehen," Er zuckte die Achseln, "Ich habe versucht, bei dem was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben – nur für alle Fälle. Das ist nicht einfach, wenn man keinen legitimen Grund dafür hat. Sie sind ein ziemlich geheimniskrämerisches Völkchen. Aber einige der Ladeninhaber erinnern sich noch an mich von der Zeit, als ich Masaki begleitet habe, also beantworten sie meine Fragen, wenn ich nicht zu neugierig werde – sie wissen, dass ich die Kinder habe, also haben sie nichts dagegen meine Fragen zu Schulen und Ausbildung zu beantworten, weil sie wissen warum ich frage." Er runzelte die Stirn während er hinaus über die Seireitei blickte, offenbar tief in Gedanken versunken. "Die chinesische und die vietnamesische Schule werden beide vom Staat betrieben, genau wie die ehemalige japanische Schule, da kommt man nur schwer rein. Korea hat keine; die paar Zauberer mit denen ich gesprochen habe sind geteilter Meinung über die indische Schule. Die Schulen im mittleren Osten, Südamerika und Afrika sind im selben politischen Zustand wie ihre weltlichen Gegenstücke; also sind die einzigen, die tatsächlich übrig sind, die Schulen in Europa, Australien und Amerika. Soweit ich weiß ist die Schule auf Hawaii besonders schön. Soweit ich weiß gehen die meisten japanischen Schüler dorthin, also gibt es dort eine ziemlich ansehnlichen Bevölkerungsanteil. Die zweite Wahl wäre Queensland. Es gibt noch eine weitere Schule im Norden des Bundesstaats New York, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo sie ist."

"Was ist mit England? Oder um genauer zu sein, Schottland?" sagte Yamamoto gedankenverloren mit einem ziemlich listigen Gesichtsausdruck.

_England_? Ichigo starrte ihn an. Yamamoto wollte ihn bis ins verdammte _England_ schicken? Zur Hölle, wenigstens hatte Hawaii eine japanische Bevölkerung… Strände… und wenn sie zuließen, dass Rukia ihn besuchte … _Bikinis_…

"Sie meinen Hogwarts?" Isshin warf dem Generalkommandanten einen Blick aus verengten Augen zu, als ob er herauszufinden versuchte, was im Kopf des alten Mannes vor sich ging. "Es gibt einen Grund, dass sie ihn dort liebend gerne aufnehmen würden, und nicht nur weil Masaki dort zur Schule gegangen ist." Kisuke hustete um sein Lachen zu verbergen, als Isshin das sagte.

"Was ist ein Hogwarts?" fragte Ichigo, der endlich seine Stimme wiederfand.

"Hogwarts ist die britische Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Schottland. Der Schulleiter ist Professor Albus Dumbledore, ein alter Freund von mir," erwiderte der Generalkommandant leichthin, "Wir bleiben in Kontakt."

"Tatsächlich?" Urahara versuchte dieses Mal nicht, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. "Wie praktisch."

"Warum würden sie mich liebend gerne da aufnehmen?" Ichigo wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter. Er hatte versucht, dem Gespräch zu folgen und war komplett verwirrt, als von 'England' die Rede war. Zur Hölle, er war mit kreischenden Bremsen bei 'Hawaii' zum Stehen gekommen, als seine Hoffnungen, Rukia im Bikini zu sehen, zerschmettert worden waren. Jetzt redeten sie darüber, ihn nach Schottland zu schicken… trugen die Männer da nicht Röcke? _Oh, Hölle, nein!_ Renji und Ikkaku würden ihm das ewig vorhalten!

"Weil deine Mutter eine direkte Nachfahrin eines der vier Gründer der Schule war, Ichigo – von Godric Gryffindor. Das war nichts, was sie herumerzählt hat. Tatsächlich hat ihre Familie große Mühe darauf verwendet, die Legende am Leben zu erhalten, dass er keine Nachfahren hinterlassen hat," Isshin starrte an die Decke, als ob er sich erinnern würde. "Sie war nicht sicher, weil sie keinen richtigen Beweis dafür hatte, nur Hörensagen, aber es könnte mehr als nur sein Stammbaum sein, weil sie letztendlich in einem der anderen Häuser gelandet ist. Also ist es möglich, dass du und deine Schwestern von einem oder mehreren Gründern der Schule abstammen. In der Welt der britischen Zauberer würde euch das praktisch zu Angehörigen des Königshauses machen."

"Uh… nein danke, ich verzichte," sagte Ichigo, aber Yamamoto hatte bereits einen Höllenfalter hervorgeholt, der nicht normal gefärbt war. Dieser, bemerkte Ichigo, hatte Grün, Scharlachrot, Marineblau und Gold an sich. Yamamoto starrte ihn einen langen Augenblick an, bevor er ihn losließ. Ichigo hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Vater mit "einem von den anderen Häusern" gemeint hatte. Dies alles ging ihm über den Verstand. Hatte _er_ in dieser Angelegenheit nichts zu sagen? Sie planten gerade fröhlich sein Leben für ihn und er bekam überhaupt kein Mitspracherecht!

"Ein spezieller Falter, den ich für die Kommunikation mit Dumbledore-san geschaffen habe," sagte Yamamoto. "Wir haben außerdem einen speziellen Zauber entwickelt, der ihm erlaubt hierher zu kommen, sobald er die Botschaft erhält. Ich denke wir werden einander helfen können, wenn das was er mir letztens erzählt hat tatsächlich passiert ist."

Sie mussten nicht annähernd so lange auf Albus Dumbledore warten wie auf Ichigos Vater. Er tauchte einfach mit einem Knall in Yamamotos Büro auf, was alle außer dem Generalkommandanten erschreckte. Ichigo schrie kurz auf und fiel fast von seinem Stuhl. Selbst Yoruichi zuckte zusammen, von seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen überrascht. Ichigo war fassungslos über das aufrichtige Lächeln, das sich das Gesicht des Generalkommandanten in Falten legen ließ. Er hatte den alten Mann nie so lächeln sehen… zur Hölle, er hatte den alten Mann nie lächeln sehen. Ichigo kniff sich sogar selber, um festzustellen ob er träumte.

"Ah, Albus-san. Es ist lange her."

"Ja, das ist es, mein Freund," der alte Mann erwiderte die Verbeugung und antwortet im perfekten Japanisch. Und er war alt, dachte Ichigo. Verdammt, aber diese beiden könnten – Vettern oder so was in der Richtung sein. Zugegeben, Dumbledore hatte mehr Haare auf dem Kopf als Yamamoto, aber die Länge seines Bartes kam an die des Generalkommandanten heran und er trug ein leuchtend purpurfarbenes Gewand anstelle eines schwarzen. Außerdem trug er eine Brille, durch die ein Paar hellblauer Augen leuchteten; Augen die offen und voller eifriger Neugierde waren. "Nun, das ist eine interessante Geschichte, die du mir erzählt hast."

"Dies ist der junge Kurosaki, und dies ist sein Vater, Isshin," stellte Yamamoto sie vor.

"Und Ihre Frau hat Ihnen davon erzählt?" fragte Dumbledore, der sich mit vor Interesse glänzenden Augen zu Isshin umdrehte. "Ich wusste, dass Masaki eine reinblütige Hexe war, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung – es wurde immer gedacht, dass Gryffindor keine Nachfahren hatte. Vor allem da sie in Hufflepuff war – als Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin."

"Ja. Und sie hatte eine Kiste mit Familienerbstücken – eine ganze Menge – Briefe und so'n Zeug. Ich wäre mehr als froh, wenn Sie sich das alles ansehen würden. Sie könnten mir eventuell tatsächlich sagen, was alles ist," nickte Isshin als Antwort auf die Fragen des Professors. "Sie können sogar etwas davon behalten… wenn Sie denken, dass sie nützlich wären."

"Ich würde sie mir tatsächlich gerne bei Gelegenheit ansehen," sagte Dumbledore mit einem Nicken. "Aber vorläufig…" er betrachtete den verblüfften Ichigo genau. "Nun, er hat die Haarfarbe, aber viele Zaubererfamilien in Britannien haben die; tatsächlich wird man ihn möglicherweise für einen weiteren Weasley halten," lächelte der Schulleiter. Er zog seine Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervor, wo er sie die ganze Zeit verborgen hatte; und in dieser Hand hielt er ein Schwert. "Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, junger Mann, halten Sie das bitte einmal für mich."

Ichigo, der so langsam anfing sauer zu werden und sich wünschte, dass ihn endlich jemand einmal fragen würde, wie er sich bei der ganzen Sache fühlte, nahm ihm das Schwert ab – und ließ es beinahe fallen, als es zu glühen anfing. Nur lange Übung – und das Wissen, dass er von mehr als einer Person Ohrfeigen und Kopfnüsse bekommen würde, hielten ihn davon ab, das zu tun.

"Ah, ja, nun denn," Dumbledore lächelte wieder und nahm das Schwert zurück. "Es scheint so, als wären Sie tatsächlich ein Nachfahre von Gryffindor. Das Schwert hätte nicht so reagiert, wenn Sie es nicht wären." Bei Ichigos verdutztem Blick erklärte er, "Dieses Schwert gehörte einst Godric Gryffindor. Während es jederzeit in höchster Not jedem wahren Mitglied des Hauses Gryffindor zu Hilfe kommt, wird es nur so glühen, wenn jemand aus seinem Stammbaum es hält."

"Ich habe mir gedacht, mein alter Freund, dass wir hier einander helfen könnten," sagte der Generalkommandant, als Sasakibe mit Tee für alle herein kam, und Ichigo bekam das erste Mal richtige Zauberermagie zu sehen, als Professor Dumbledore ein paar sehr bequem aussehende Stühle mit Hilfe eines schlanken Stocks hervorzauberte, den er aus seinem Gewand zog. Während Ichigos Stimmung weiterhin zwischen verärgert, verwirrt und regelrecht widerborstig schwankte (manchmal war er sich selbst nicht sicher welche Emotion er in einem bestimmten Augenblick fühlte), wurde der Plan geschmiedet. Während der Sommerferien würden Ichigo und diejenigen seiner Freunde, die Dumbledore für fähig hielt (wenn überhaupt) und einige von Yamamoto namentlich ausgewählten Shinigami sich einem Crashkurs in Zauberermagie unterziehen, der sie auf den Stand des fünften Schuljahres bringen würde. Sie würden eine andere Art von Magie erlernen, mit der sie ihren Feind, Aizen, bekämpfen konnten, in der Hoffnung, dass er dem nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Im Gegenzug dazu würden die Shinigami Dumbledore dabei helfen, den der Zaubererwelt prophezeiten "Auserwählten" zu beschützen. _Großartig_, dachte Ichigo missmutig, als er sich mal wieder bis zum Hals in einer Mission wiederfand, für die er noch wenig Verständnis hatte, _noch ein "Auserwählter." Ich frage mich, ob er sich manchmal so fühlt wie ich… und was zum Teufel ist überhaupt ein Hufflepuff und ein Gryffindor? All das ist komplett an mir vorbei gegangen!_

"Ausgezeichnete Idee," nickte Dumbledore als er Yamamotos Vorschlag lauschte. "Ich nehme an, dass du Shinigami hast, die jung genug aussehen, um in seinem Alter zu sein? Fünftklässler sind im Allgemeinen fünfzehn bis sechzehn Jahre alt."

Ichigo öffnete den Mund um zu sagen, dass Rukia das die ganze Zeit durchzog, aber Yamamoto kam ihm zuvor.

"Ja, ich habe da drei im Kopf. Eine ist eine ziemlich versierte junge Schauspielerin; tatsächlich ist sie seit einiger Zeit undercover an einer normalen High School," sagte er, sich vorbeugend. Ichigo seufzte beinahe vor Erleichterung, da er nur von Rukia reden konnte. Er und die anderen hatten nicht so viel Zeit und Mühe investiert, nur damit er Kontinente von ihr getrennt werden würde! Yoruichi tätschelte ihm die Schulter, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen würde. "Außerdem kann einer meiner Kommandanten durchaus als einer deiner Erstklässler durchgehen. Und die dritte, die ich im Sinn habe, hat ein ähnliches Erscheinungsbild wie die erste. Alle drei sind sehr fähig, was unsere eigene Magie, Kido, angeht."

Also das wäre Toshiro, und Ichigo war sich nicht sicher, wer die dritte Shinigami war. Er versuchte zu überlegen, wer es sein könnte… Shuhei und Kira sahen zu alt aus, genau wie Isane, Nanao und Rangiku; Renji war grottenschlecht in Kido, das schloss ihn aus, vor allem seit es sich um eine Frau handelte; er hatte keine Ahnung was Nemu anging; Yachiru würde er auf keinen Fall loslassen; hm, da war immer noch Kiyone… und was war mit der ehemaligen Assistentin von Aizen, die dieser versucht hatte umzubringen? Die paar Mal die Ichigo sie gesehen hatte, hatte er gedacht, dass sie ziemlich jung aussah …

"Wunderbar!" nickte Dumbledore, dessen Augen hinter seinen Brillengläsern funkelten. "Nun denn, alles was noch zu tun ist, ist seine Freunde zu überprüfen. Ich weiß, dass die japanische Schule vor einigen Jahren geschlossen wurde, und viele junge Hexen und Zauberer durchs Netz fallen. Tatsächlich eine ziemliche Schande. Das wird dem jungen Percy Weasley etwas für die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit zu schreiben geben."

"Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn einer oder mehrere von Ichigos Freunden die Gabe hätten," sagte Urahara mit einem schelmischen Leuchten in den Augen. "Er scheint in der Lage zu sein, auf Leute - _ahem_ - abzufärben?" grinste der Ladenbesitzer den jungen Mann an, der sich unbehaglich wand. "Und lasst mich einfach wissen, was ihr brauchen werdet, ich sorge dafür dass ihr es habt, bevor die Nachhilfestunden anfangen."

"Auf zwei seiner Freunde sollte besonderes Augenmerk gelegt werden, da ich mit Sicherheit weiß, dass sie Zaubererblut haben," nickte Isshin während Ichigo seinen Vater mit offenem Mund anstarrte, aber der ältere Mann führte nicht aus, um wen es sich handelte. "Ich weiß wo die japanischen Geschäfte sind," fuhr Isshin fort, "also können wir einige Vorräte im Voraus besorgen …" er seufzte melodramatisch. "Ich bin früher mit Masaki hingegangen…"

Dumbledore warf Isshin einen listigen Blick zu, einen der aussagte, dass sein Schauspiel ihn kein bisschen überzeugte. Ichigo fühlte, wie ein leichtes Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte als der Schulleiter ihm einen Blick zuwarf und er sah, wie die blauen Augen gutmütig aufblitzten. _Nein_, dachte Ichigo, _er durchschaut den alten Ziegenbart vollkommen…_

"Nun, Yama, was diese drei Offiziere von dir angeht…"

"Sasakibe, wenn Sie so nett wären, sie für mich zu holen," sagte Yamamoto zu seinem Adjutanten und nahm es als gegeben hin, dass sein Assistent wissen würde, von wem er sprach. Der Vizekommandant nickte und ging zur Tür; als er sie jedoch öffnete, purzelten zwei Leute, die vor der Tür gekniet und versucht hatten zu hören, was innen vor sich ging, ihm in einem Haufen vor die Füße.

"Ah… Generalkommandant, ich habe Miss Kuchiki gefunden…"

"Und Lieutenant Abarai, wie es scheint," gluckste Urahara. Beide sprangen auf die Füße, beschämt darüber, dass sie auf frischer Tat – oder zumindest bei dem Versuch – ausgerechnet den Generalkommandanten zu belauschen, erwischt worden waren.

"Miss Kuchiki, kommen Sie doch bitte mal her," bedeutete ihr Yamamoto mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Lieutenant Abarai, wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Vizekommandantin Hinamori für mich zu holen? Das wird meinem Lieutenant etwas Zeit sparen… und ich vergesse diesen kleinen Vorfall."

"Natürlich, Sir! Sofort, Sir!"

Ichigo verbarg sein Grinsen hinter einer Hand, als Renji sich schleunigst aus dem Raum entfernte; er hätte wissen sollen, dass dieses Paar irgendwo herumlungern und sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde. Er hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es direkt vor Yamamotos Tür wäre! Als er Rukias besorgtem Blick begegnete, zwinkerte er ihr zu, was dazu führte, dass sich ihre violetten Augen leicht weiteten. Dumbledore sah sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick ebenfalls an.

"Du hast sehr Recht, alter Freund; sie wird keine Schwierigkeiten haben, sich einzufügen," er tippte sich ans Kinn. "Und du hast gesagt, dass sie ziemlich gut in eurem Kido ist?"

"Eine der Besten außerhalb des Kido Corps," nickte Yamamoto, was sich Rukias Augen bei dem überraschenden Lob weiten ließ. "Ich habe schon halb erwartet, dass sie irgendwann meine Truppen plündern und sich mit Miss Kuchiki und drei meiner Vizekommandanten aus dem Staub machen." Rukia wurde beim Kompliment des Generalkommandanten knallrot.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sowohl Momo als auch Toshiro beinahe gleichzeitig an, Momo ein paar Schritte vor ihm, da die Fünfte Kompanie näher lag. Matsumoto war hinter ihrem Kommandanten und sie löcherte Renji um herauszufinden, was vor sich ging; und wer dieser seltsame alte Kerl war… Renji konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, er wusste es nicht. Er war nur ausgeschickt worden, um Momo zu holen, ihm wurde nicht gesagt warum.

"Sie zwei können genauso gut reinkommen. Das ist besser, als an Schlüssellöchern zu lauschen," seufzte Yamamoto. Wenigstens Rukia hatte den Anstand, verlegen auszusehen. Sobald alle vor ihm standen, wurde die Erklärung wiederholt, in größerem Detail mit einiger Unterstützung von Isshin.

"Also so hast du es geschafft, Kenpachi in den Koiteich fliegen zu lassen!" rief Renji aus.

"Eine andere Art von Magie…" sagte Toshiro nachdenklich, der bereits die Anwendungsmöglichkeiten sah.

"Ich kann bereits nur dadurch dass ich hier stehe sagen, dass Sie drei keine Probleme damit haben werden, unsere Magie zu erlernen oder sogar anzuwenden," erläuterte Professor Dumbledore. "Dennoch, da drei von Ihnen als Fünftklässler gehen werden, denke ich, dass wir eine Art Sommerschule veranstalten müssen, um Sie auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen." Toshiro seufzte einfach, er hatte bereits erkannt, dass er nicht in die selbe Jahrgangsstufe gehen würde. Momo warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu.

"Wie wollen Sie es angehen, Ichigos andere Freunde zu überprüfen?" fragte Isshin den Professor. Dumbledore dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach.

"Nun… Ich nehme an es wäre das Beste, wenn sie alle zusammen wären…"

Urahara nickte. "Ich kann sie problemlos alle im Laden zusammenrufen. Und da die meisten von ihnen bereits über die Soul Society Bescheid wissen, sollte es keine Überraschungen geben."

"Um…" Momo, die leicht errötete, hob halb ihre Hand.

"Ja, Lieutenant Hinamori?" Yamamoto sah sie an.

"Ich stimme zu, dass dies getan werden muss – und ich sehe das Potenzial darin, eine andere Art von Magie gegen Aizen zu verwenden – und vielleicht sogar Kido gegen _ihren_ Feind einzusetzen, wenn jemand in der Lage ist, es zu erlernen," sagte sie, und anhand der überraschten Blicke die sie bemerkte, schloss sie, dass niemand die Sache bis jetzt aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet hatte. "Aber – ehm – diese Schule – Sie haben gesagt, dass sie in England ist?"

"Das stimmt."

"Nun – ich weiß nicht, ob jemand daran gedacht hat, da Dumbledore-senseis Japanisch so gut ist – aber, ehm, ich spreche kein Englisch." Toshiro und Rukia nickten ebenfalls. Offenbar konnten sie es auch nicht.

"Ich glaube, das könnte zum Problem werden," sagte Isshin stirnrunzelnd.

"Oy, Hut-und-Geta-Typ –" Ichigo warf Urahara einen Blick zu. "Kannst du deswegen nicht was unternehmen?"

Jeder blinzelte ihn an, selbst sein Vater – und Dumbledore lächelte. Ichigo hatte gerade fehlerlos Englisch gesprochen – wenn auch mit einem breiten Akzent. Er zuckte bei ihren Mienen mit den Schultern. "Hab' ich in der Schule gelernt." Er starrte seinen Vater zornig an. "Wenn du besser aufgepasst hättest, würdest du jetzt nicht wie'n Auto aus der Wäsche gucken!" Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Tatsuki war immer in derselben Klasse. Es war was, zu dem wir uns vor einiger Zeit entschlossen haben – wir wollten nach Amerika, in die Freizeitparks in Florida – also haben wir gedacht, dass wir besser Englisch sprechen können. Wir haben sogar ein Bankkonto zu diesem Zweck eröffnet; wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir zu unserem Schulabschluss fahren würden. Uryu ist letztes Jahr eingestiegen, er wollte sich die Bühnenkostüme bei Disney ansehen… er spricht die Sprache besser als wir beide. Chad kommt zurecht wenn er muss, aber er hat einen lateinamerikanischen Akzent; Orihime und Keigo haben beide aufgehört, aber Mizuiro ist dabei geblieben, Ich denke das ist das eine Fach, in dem er tatsächlich gute Noten hat."

Urahara lächelte. "Ich denke, ich kann mir etwas ausdenken, bis ihr anfangen müsst." Im Gegensatz zu Ichigo war sein Englisch akzentfrei. Yoruichi kicherte und antwortete auf dieselbe Art.

"Nun, was hast du erwartet?" grinste sie sie verschmitzt an, "Wir haben es länger gelernt. Wenn du jemanden hören willst, der wie einen richtiger Muttersprachler redet – sprich mit Rose."

"Dann ist es beschlossen," sagte Yamamoto, "Ich überlasse Ihnen das Sprachproblem, Urahara. Albus, wenn du einen Kursplan aufstellen würdest, damit ich weiß, wann diese drei dort sein müssen…"

"Natürlich, ich schicke ihn dir diese Woche." In den Augen des anderen Mannes war Erleichterung zu erkennen, und er saß aufrechter in seinem Stuhl, als ob er gerade Hilfe beim Schultern einer schweren Bürde erhalten hätte. _Wenn man es sich recht überlegt,_ dachte Ichigo, _sieht Opa genauso aus – gestärkt. Es war so, als ob sie wieder Hoffnung hätten_. "Ich muss mich dieses Jahr um das Trimagische Turnier kümmern… jemand hat Potters Namen ins Spiel gebracht, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, dass er während der Veranstaltung ernsthaft verletzt oder sogar getötet würde."

"Ich kann ein paar Mitglieder der Mobilen Geheimtruppe zur Schule abstellen, wenn du willst…" bot Yamamoto an. Dumbledore lächelte seinen alten Freund bei diesem Angebot dankbar an.

"Lass mich sehen, ob ich einen Weg finden kann, dass sie sich einfügen können, nur für den Fall, dass jemand anderes Shinigami genauso gut sehen kann wie ich," sagte er mit aufrichtiger Dankbarkeit. "Und danke."


	4. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer:** Die Urheberrechte an Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling, alles was zu Bleach gehört ist geistiges Eigentum von Tite Kubo. Mit Sicherheit sind da noch ein paar Verlage mit im Spiel, vor allem Bloomsbury Publishing (Harry Potter) und Shueisha (Bleach).

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Eradona. Das hier ist lediglich eine Übersetzung, für die ich ihre Erlaubnis habe. Ihr findet das Original unter "www. fanfiction . net s/ 7197392/ 1/ Harry-Potter-and-the-Order-of-the-Bleached-Phoenix" (ohne Leer- und Anführungszeichen).

Weder Eradona noch ich verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient allein der Unterhaltung...

Vielen Dank an meine Schwester, ohne die diese Übersetzung viel, viel holpriger wäre!

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

.

.

.

.

"Das war sehr nett von Ihnen, Urahara-san", sagte Uryu, als er an seinem Tee nippte.

"Oh, das war nichts!" protestierte Urahara, der sich hinter seinem Fächer versteckte. "Ich habt alle so viel durch gemacht, das war das mindeste was ich tun konnte."

"Ich dachte Ichigo würde hier sein", Tatsuki sah sich nach dem orangenen Schopf des Ersatzmannes um. Sie war etwas überrascht, dass sie zu dieser kleinen Party eingeladen worden war. Aber wie Urahara ihr gesagt hatte, war sie von Aizen und Gin durch die Stadt gejagt worden, und das hatte seinen Tribut von ihr gefordert – und von Chizuru, die ebenfalls mit einbezogenen worden war.

"Er wird sich etwas verspäten. Ein ehemaliger Lehrer seiner Mutter ist in der Stadt und wollte ihr Grab besuchen, also sind sie zum Friedhof gegangen."

Tatsukis Augen weiteten sich. "Aber – er – das ist…" stammelte sie. Ichigo plus seine Mutter, plus Friedhof… das war normalerweise keine gute Mischung.

"Oh, es ist in Ordnung für ihn", Yoruichi stellte eine Platte mit Keksen – die natürlich Yuzu gebacken hatte – auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich setzte. "Es war sein Vorschlag."

"Vielleicht sollten wir…" Chad war im Begriff aufzustehen, er beabsichtigte seinen Freund zu finden und ihm moralische Unterstützung anzubieten, falls er sie brauchte.

"Bleib sitzen, Sado-kun. Rukia ist bei ihnen", Urahara legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des größeren Jungen, um ihn davon abzuhalten aufzustehen.

"Ah", sagte er mit einem Nicken. Sie war alles, was Ichigo brauchen würde.

"Das ist gut, er ist nicht allein", nickte Uryu; offensichtlich hatte ihr Plan also funktioniert, wenn Rukia in der Lage gewesen war, nach Karakura zurückzukommen. "Um, was ist mit…?"

"Seinem Vater?" Yoruichi grinste sie an. "Schläft sich im Nebenzimmer aus. Karin hat ihn mit Jintas Schläger K.O. geschlagen." Ein paar der Anwesenden mussten kichern.

"Hallo_-o-o-o!_"

"Das – klingt wie…" Orihime blinzelte ein paar Mal eulenhaft, ehe sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht auf die Füße sprang. "Rangiku?"

"Hallo zusammen!" die vollbusige, fröhliche Vizekommandantin der Zehnten Kompanie begrüßte alle mit einem Lächeln und Orihime mit einer Umarmung. "Orihime-chan! Wie geht es dir? Alles okay?"

"Uh-huh!" sie nickte und lächelte die Shinigami glücklich an, die für sie wie eine große Schwester geworden war.

Matsumoto ließ sich zwischen Orihime und Yoruichi fallen. "Wie ist es allen ergangen?" fragte sie leutselig, während sie die Platte mit den Keksen gierig beäugte, bevor sie sich einen aussuchte und in den Mund steckte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss seufzend den Geschmack.

"Sehr gut, vielen Dank; und Ihnen, Matsumoto-san?" erwiderte Uryu, höflich wie immer.

"Vollständig erholt, nicht wahr Kommandant? Kommandant?" sie schaute zurück, wo eigentlich ihr Kommandant hätte sein sollen – und es nicht war. Er erschien endlich ein paar Minuten später in einem Gigai. Momo und Renji, die ebenfalls Gigai trugen, waren direkt hinter ihm.

"Gigai, Matsumoto", seufzte Toshiro. Es brachte wirklich nichts, sich über sie zu ärgern. Sie ignorierte es nur.

"Ups", lächelte sie und sprang auf die Füße. "Ich war so erpicht darauf alle zu sehen, dass ich es glatt vergessen habe!"

Momo lachte, als sie aus dem Raum lief. "Danke für die Warnung, Urahara-san", sagte sie lächelnd. "Und dass Sie uns eingeladen haben." Er fasste sich an den Hut, erwiderte das Lächeln und verbeugte sich.

"Nun, nur für den Fall, dass Kurosaki-sans ehemaliger Lehrer mit hierher kommen will –" _was der Fall war_ – "schien es nur klug zu sein, sich vorzubereiten."

"Rukia sagte, dass sie sich verspäten würden", bemerkte Renji, der sich dafür entschied, jeden Anschuldigungen, er würde 'schnorren' zuvor zu kommen, indem er half. Also nahm er Ururu das Teetablett ab und servierte. Das Mädchen stand da und starrte ihn eine sehr lange Zeit mit einem halb benebelten Gesichtsausdruck an, ehe sie sich endlich umdrehte und ging. Urahara sah hinter seinem Fächer verborgen zu, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. _Vielleicht lernt er_, dachte der Ladeninhaber amüsiert. _Oder vielleicht hatte er endlich den Mumm, Kuchiki zu bitten, ihm ein paar Umgangsformen beizubringen. Oder vielleicht hat Rukia ihm ein paar Mal auf den Kopf geschlagen…_

Nicht lange nachdem der Tee serviert worden war, hörten sie Ichigos Stimme, der jemandem erklärte, wo sie waren.

"Wir sind hier hinten, Ichigo!" rief ihn Urahara. Einen Augenblick später erschienen Ichigo und Rukia mit einem älteren Herrn in einem dunklen Nadelstreifenanzug mit langem weißen Bart und Brille. Die drei, die Yamamoto getroffen hatten kamen nicht umhin zu denken, dass er dem alten Mann ähnlich sah – auf eine gewisse englische Art.

"Ich dachte deine Schwestern würden mit dir zusammen gehen?" sagte Yoruichi, als sie weder Karin noch Yuzu bei ihnen sah.

"Sie haben diese Woche Prüfungen, also mussten sie nach Hause", erklärte Rukia, während alle sie glücklich begrüßten.

"Oy, Leute – dies ist Professor Dumbledore – er ist einer der Lehrer meiner Mom", Ichigo ging danach um den Tisch herum und stellte alle vor – selbst diejenigen, die der Schulleiter bereits getroffen hatte. Sie hatte sich entschlossen so vorzugehen, als ob sie sich noch nie begegnet wären.

Professor Dumbledore verbeugte sich vor den vor ihm versammelten jungen Leuten; er sah, dass es eine beeindruckende Gruppe war. Yama hatte ihm schon vor langer Zeit beigebracht, wie man Reiatsu las, und diese Schar hatte es im Übermaß. Und dabei waren die Shinigami tatsächlich _ausgenommen_. Während es der Magie ähnlich genug war, dass er keine Schwierigkeit gehabt hatte, es zu erlernen, gab es genug Unterschiede, dass eine Person in beiden Disziplinen stark sein musste, um Shinigami tatsächlich _sehen_ zu können. Yoruichi stand auf. "Hier, Sie können meinen Platz haben", sagte sie ihn anlächelnd. "Ich muss was erledigen."

Dumbledore verbeugte sich dankbar und schaffte es auch einfach genug sich hinzusetzen, obwohl er möglicherweise etwas Hilfe beim Aufstehen benötigen würde. Ah, und der Tisch war schön geheizt, bemerkte er. _Sehr schön,_ dachte er. Toshiro stand ebenfalls auf.

"Wo sind die zusätzlichen Kissen?" fragte er Urahara.

"Gleich hier", sagte Tessai, der mit zweien für Ichigo und Rukia auftauchte.

"Danke, Tessai-san", lächelte Rukia den ehemaligen Kommandanten des Kido Corps an.

"Wo unterrichten Sie, Dumbledore-san?" fragte ihn Orihime. Mehrere ihrer Freunde hatten sie genau beobachtet, als Ichigo und Rukia händchenhaltend herein gekommen waren, aber sie schien sich einfach für die beiden zu freuen. Sie hatte sich bereits an Tatsukis Schulter ausgeweint, die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass Ichigo Rukia liebte und entschieden, dass sie wollte, dass er glücklich war. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass ihr Herz genau so groß war wie gewisse andere Attribute.

"Ich bin der Schulleiter einer Schule in England, Miss Inoue", er lächelte sie sanft an, "in Schottland, um genauer zu sein."

"Wow, wirklich?" ihre grauen Augen wurden groß. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Kurosaki-kuns Mutter in England zur Schule gegangen war!

"Tragen die Männer in Schottland nicht Röcke?" fragte Chizuru. "Sie wissen schon, diese Dinger mit Falten?"

"Ah, das an was sie denken sind Kilts, Miss Honsho. Und nein, nicht als Alltagskleidung", antwortete er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Zu schade…" kicherte Tatsuki, "Das wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung…"

"Ich habe gehört", sagte Mizuiro salbungsvoll, "dass sie auch nichts drunter tragen."

Ichigo, der gerade einen Schluck Tee nahm, fing an zu würgen, genau wie Toshiro. Rukia und Momo schlugen beide auf ihrer Rücken, während die anderen amüsiert zusahen.

"Nun", sagte Dumbledore, dessen Augen vor Belustigung blitzten während das Paar wieder zu Atem kam. "Während dieses Gerücht tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht, hasse ich es, alle hier zu enttäuschen: wir tragen keine Kilts in der Schule. Noch nicht einmal an schottischen Feiertagen." Die beiden atmeten erleichtert auf, seegrüne Augen trafen bernsteinfarbene und beide dachten dasselbe – _Gott sei Dank_.

Die erleichterten Seufzer hingegen blieben nicht unbemerkt.

"Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, warum seht ihr beiden so erleichtert aus?" fragte Orihime. Im nächsten Moment war wie auf ein geheimes Signal Tessai hinter Keigo getreten und hielt ihm eine Hand vor das Gesicht, was ihn schlafend nach vorn kippen ließ, während Urahara eine Hand vor Chizurus Gesicht hielt und sie dasselbe tat. Alle sahen sie geschockt an. Oder beinahe geschockt.

"Nun, das ist eine gewisse Erleichterung", murmelte Toshiro. "Acht Monate in Schottland mit diesen beiden und ich denke, mir wären Mordgedanken gekommen."

"Du wärst nicht der einzige", seufzte Rukia zustimmend.

"Die junge Dame hat überhaupt keine Begabung dafür, und die des jungen Mannes ist sehr gering; aber sie ist da", sagte Dumbledore mit einem zögernden Lächeln. "Es muss trainiert werden – oder, wie haben Sie es ausgedrückt? Versiegelt."

"Ich würde ihn einfach versiegeln und es nie erwähnen", sagte Ichigo mit einem Schaudern, als er an die kompletten Katastrophen dachte, in die Keigo geraten würde, wenn er Magie ausüben könnte... "Er hat mutige Momente, aber im Ganzen gesehen, denke ich, dass sich Keigo allein bei dem Gedanken eher in die Hosen machen würde. Oder er heult wie ein Baby." Dann dachte er darüber nach. "Oder er würde wenigstens die anderen Schüler dazu bringen, ihn lynchen zu wollen, und ich müsste ihn beschützen…"

"Allein der Gedanke an was?" fragte Tatsuki, die mit verengten Augen von einem zum anderen blickte; sie hatte sehr schnell erkannt, dass hier irgend etwas vor sich ging, genau wie Uryu, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ihren widerspiegelte.

"Meine Schule heißt Hogwarts, und es ist eine Zauberschule für junge Hexen und Zauberer."

Totenstille legte sich über den Raum, als sie verdauten, was er ihnen gerade gesagt hatte. Tessai trug Keigo und Chizuru in das andere Zimmer, wo Isshin immer noch ein Nickerchen machte.

"O-kay", sagte Uryu langsam. "Und Sie haben uns nicht Schlafen geschickt, weil...?"

"Sie entweder eine Begabung dafür haben, oder weil Sie zu den engsten Freunden von Mr. Kurosaki gehören", lächelte Dumbledore.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie am Anfang anfangen", schlug Chad vor.

Das taten sie. Kenpachis Flug in den Koiteich erntete ein Kichern – alle wünschten sich, dass gesehen zu haben; und die Offenbarungen über seine Mutter – ließ sie die Augen aufreißen.

"Mal sehen, ob ich das verstanden habe", Uryu beugte sich vor, die blauen Augen ernst hinter seinen Brillengläsern. "Sie und Yamamoto habe sich entschlossen, sich gegen ihre beiden Feinde zusammenzutun und zu sehen, ob die Fähigkeiten und Talente, über die der jeweils andere verfügt, nicht dabei helfen kann, sie zu besiegen", er zählte die Punkte auf. "Und all dies wurde dadurch ausgelöst, dass Ichigos latentes magisches Talent in der Soul Society an Kuchiki-sans Geburtstag erwacht ist, wo Yamamoto es gesehen und als das erkannt hat, was es ist, einen Geistesblitz hatte und nach Ihnen geschickt hat. Also gehen Ichigo, Kommandant Hitsugaya, Kuchiki-san und Leutnant Hinamori ab nächsten September Undercover als Schüler an Ihre Schule, sowohl um diese Magie zu erlernen als auch um dabei zu helfen diesen Jungen zu beschützen, von dem vermutet wird, dass er der Einzige ist, der _Ihren_ Feind vernichten kann."

Dumbledore nickte die ganze Zeit während Uryu sprach. "Das ist eine ziemlich gute Zusammenfassung."

"Sie haben gesagt, dass einige von uns Talent dafür haben?" fragte Mizuiro.

"Tatsächlich. Und Sie sind einer davon."

Mizuiros Augen weiteten sich. _"Ich?"_

"Ja, Sie. Und Sie ebenfalls, Miss Arisawa."

Tatsuki setzte sich mit einem kämpferischen Licht in den Augen gerade hin, und Ichigo konnte fast die Gedanken sehen, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen: _Dieses Mal bin ich mit dabei!_

"Und Sie ebenfalls, Mr. Ishida."

"Nun, das überrascht mich überhaupt nicht", sagte Isshins Stimme aus Richtung der Tür, ehe Uryu antworten konnte. Alle sahen sich zu ihm um. Er war ein bisschen wacklig auf den Beinen und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Verdammt, dieses Mädchen schlägt beinahe so fest zu wie du, Ichigo", murmelte er, während er sich neben Urahara auf den Sitz, den vorher Chizuru eingenommen hatte, fallen ließ.

"Warum hast du gesagt, dass du nicht überrascht warst?" Kisuke sah zu seinem alten Freund hinüber.

"Warum? Weil seine Großmutter mütterlicherseits Lehrerin an der japanischen Schule war, bevor sie geschlossen wurde. Zauberkunst, glaube ich. Ich könnte mich im Fach irren, aber nicht in der Tatsache, dass sie eine Hexe war."

Uryu blickte finster auf den Tisch hinunter. Es schien so, als ob ihm und seinem Vater eine längst überfällige Aussprache bevorstehen würde…

Dumbledore sah die anderen beiden an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er entschuldigend.

"Um…" Orihime schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte, also legte Rangiku einen Arm um sie. Chad sagte nichts, aber Ichigo fühlte den Ausschluss seines besten Freundes wie einen Schlag in den Magen. Uryu, Tatsuki, und Mizuiro, aber nicht Chad? Oder Orihime? Es fühlte sich tatsächlich falsch an, sie waren ein _Team_, sie wussten, wie sie zusammenarbeiteten… er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, mit neuen Leuten zu arbeiten…

Nein, so konnte er nicht denken, er musste davon überzeugt sein. Uryu würde immer noch da sein; er hatte Tatsuki gekannt, lange bevor er irgendeinen der anderen kennengelernt hatte; Mizuiro war ein guter Freund; und Ichigo hatte bereits an Toshiros Seite gekämpft. Und natürlich würde Rukia da sein… es war nur Momo, die er kennenlernen musste. Ichigo fühlte, wie sich Rukias Hand in seine stahl und sie nur für einen Augenblick verstehend drückte.

Tatsuki kaute stirnrunzelnd auf ihrer Lippe, ihre Augen schossen in Richtung des Raumes, in den Tessai die schlafenden Chizuru und Keigo verstaut hatte. _Was macht ihr solche Sorgen?_ fragte sich Ichigo und stöhnte dann auf, als er darüber nachdachte. "Oh, verdammt", murmelte er und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen. "Das WIRD ein Problem werden."

"Ja, wird es", murmelte Tatsuki finster, "Es sei denn, einer weiß, wie man jemanden auf magische Weise kastriert? Und ich spreche hier nicht von einer Katze." Uryu und Chad starrten ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd auf den Tisch und Orihime war blass geworden. Rukia stöhnte und bedeckte die Augen.

"Was ist los?" Isshin sah neugierig von einem zum anderen.

"Ohne Tatsuki in der Nähe, wird niemand Chizuru abhalten…" Mizuiros Gesicht war ausnahmsweise einmal ernst. "Keigo auch nicht, was das angeht."

"Sie wovon abhalten?" fragte Rangiku. Sie lehnte sich herüber, um Orihime anzustarren, die sehr besorgt aussah und die Arme beinahe schützend vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

"Um… nun, um es geradeheraus zu sagen…" Ichigo fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, "Chizuru ist die Lesbe der Schule. Orihime ist – nun, sie hat Schwierigkeiten, sich in Inoues Nähe unter Kontrolle zu halten. Keigo ist einfach ein kleiner Perversling. Harmlos, aber dennoch…"

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als er zu reden aufhörte. Matsumoto sah schockiert aus; Toshiro wurde rot, genau wie Momo; Professor Dumbledores Augenbrauen waren in seine Haare hoch geschossen und die anderen Erwachsenen sahen entweder amüsiert oder verwirrt von einem Teenager zum anderen.

Matsumoto atmete plötzlich hörbar ein und setzte sich gerade hin. "Kommandant!" rief sie aus, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen. Toshiro sah sie wachsam an.

"Was gibt es?" fragte er, da sie offenbar eine Idee zu haben schien.

"Midori!"

Toshiro starrte sie einen Moment lang an, ehe Verstehen über sein Gesicht huschte und er zu lächeln anfing.

"Eine Minute mal – Wer ist Midori?" fragte Tatsuki, deren Blick sich wachsam von einem zum anderen bewegte.

"Der fünfte Rang meiner Kompanie – und _unsere_ Version von Chizuru", sagte er, "aber mit dem zusätzlichen Vorteil von Jahrhunderten an Beherrschung."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich verstehe", sagte Orihime langsam.

"Sie kann ein bisschen direkt sein, also hat sie nicht allzu viele – _ahem_ - Freundinnen", erklärte Matsumoto.

"Da wir sowieso jemand relativ Starkes herschicken müssen, um Ichigo zu vertreten, können wir Midori vorschlagen – und sie scheint auch im Highschoolalter zu sein, also können wir sie zu dir in den Unterricht schicken. Ich sage ihr einfach, dass eine ihrer Aufgaben ist, dir Chizuru vom Leib zu halten. Und wenn sie etwas uh, _Spaß_ hat, während sie das tut…" Matsumoto grinste boshaft; nun, wie du mir so ich dir, oder? "Wir wissen nicht, ob Aizen dich wieder entführen will, um seine Truppen zu heilen, da Ichigo und sein Vater sie so dezimiert haben… also würde es eine ganze Menge Sinn ergeben."

"Solange das nicht nach hinten losgeht", sagte Tatsuki grimmig, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und mit einem finsteren Blick zur Seite schaute. Toshiro schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Midori nimmt ihre Arbeit ernst. Und sie weiß, wie man Befehle befolgt." Er sah zu seiner Vizekommandantin hinüber. "Das war eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Matsumoto; sehr gut mitgedacht."

"Danke, Kommandant." Sie drückte Orihimes Schultern mit dem Arm, den sie um sie geschlungen hatte; sie würde auf ihre 'kleine Schwester' aufpassen, während Orihimes Freunde weg waren, und sie würde sicherstellen, dass Midori genau verstand, was Sache war.

"Nun, wir werden ab und zu vorbei schauen, um die Dinge im Auge zu behalten", fügte Renji hinzu. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er still geblieben. "Der Generalkommandant will versuchen, den Ball vorläufig flach zu halten. Also sind wir zurzeit die einzigen, die Bescheid wissen, ausgenommen Kommandant Ukitake und Kommandant Kuchiki. Allen anderen wird gesagt werden, dass ihr alle auf eine Langzeitmission geschickt werdet."

"Es könnte sein, dass wir eine weitere Person brauchen…" sagte Isshin langsam, der neugierig zu der schwarzen Katze herüber sah, die in den Raum geschlendert war. Urahara zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. "Schaut, wenn ihr das auf die richtige Art machen wollt, müsst ihr euch registrieren lassen – beim Staat."

"Wird das für uns drei ein Problem?" fragte Momo besorgt. Isshin wies ruckartig mit dem Daumen auf Urahara.

"So gut wie die gefälschten Papiere dieses Typs sind? Höchst unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem verlangen sie nicht viel – und ihre Unterlagen sind in einer derartigen Unordnung…"

"Und wir benötigen noch jemanden… wofür?" fragte Toshiro misstrauisch. Isshin warf ihm einen Blick zu der deutlich besagte _du bist das Genie, find's raus._

"Ah…" Es war Chad, der nickte. Ichigo sah zu seinem stillen Freund hinüber. "Sie sollen angeblich minderjährig sein. Sie werden einen Erwachsenen brauchen…"

Toshiro stöhnte. "Kommandant Ukitake wird das geradezu _lieben_…"

Rukia seufzte, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach stimmte sie ihm zu. "Nii-sama ebenfalls."

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir meinen Vater dazu bewegen können, egal was Sie zu ihm sagen", sagte Uryu kopfschüttelnd.

Isshin lächelte ihn schief an. "Darauf würde ich nicht wetten."

"Um…" Tatsuki sah ebenfalls besorgt aus.

"Und du mach dir über deine Eltern keine Gedanken. Sie wissen über alles Bescheid." Ihre Augen fielen ihr beinahe aus dem Kopf.

_"WAAAS?" _

Isshin nickte. "Meine Frau und deine Mutter haben immer darüber geredet – was sie tun würden, wenn einer von euch Anzeichen von Magie zeigen würde… nachdem Masaki gestorben war, sagte deine Mutter, dass falls ich je Hilfe in diesem Bereich brauchen würde…" er seufzte melodramatisch. „Aber ihr beide habt beide das Alter erreicht, in dem sie normalerweise ausbricht, ohne Anzeichen zu zeigen, also haben wir alle erleichtert aufgeatmet. Das war voreilig, scheint mir."

"Würde eine Haushälterin ausreichen?" fragte Mizuiro.

"Ja, sicher – hat deine Mutter nicht so eine Art Dokument oder Handlungsvollmacht unterschrieben?" fragte ihn Ichigo. Mizuiro nickte.

"Also – wir müssen Kommandant Kuchiki herholen, um Rukia-chan registrieren zu lassen, ich schätze das ergibt Sinn, da er tatsächlich ihr Bruder ist. Und Kommandant Ukitake kann vorgeben, Kommandant Hitsugayas Onkel zu sein – da beide weißes Haar haben, können sie durchaus als verwandt durchgehen. Nun, was Vizekommandantin Hinamori angeht…" überlegte Urahara, dessen Sinne immer noch dem Weg der schwarzen Katze durch den Raum folgten, die gerade hinter Professor Dumbledore angehalten und sich gesetzt hatte. Dumbledore sah ein oder zweimal zu ihr hinüber; er dachte nicht weiter über die Katze nach, bis er bemerkte, dass einige der Teenager – Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ishida, Abarai und Inoue – versuchten, sie nicht anzusehen, oder wenn sie das taten, einen nervösen, verblüfften Blick zeigten. Also sah er sich die Katze etwas genauer an.

"Wem können wir vertrauen?" fragte Renji, dessen Blick zur Katze und dann wieder zu Toshiro zurück huschte.

"Nun, mal sehen… Da ist Kyoraku…" zählte Urahara auf, "Soifon, Unohana… hmm. Ich hätte gesagt Komamura, aber es wäre ziemlich schwierig, ihn in einen Gigai zu bekommen. Das ist es eigentlich, was die Kommandanten angeht – jedenfalls die, die ich loslassen würde. Es gibt immer noch Sasakibe, den Leutnant des Generalkommandanten… Er weiß bereits über alles Bescheid. Die Vizekommandantin der Vierten Kompanie sieht älter aus… denkt dran, es muss kein Elternteil, Tante oder Onkel sein, nur ein rechtlich volljähriger Verwandter oder Vormund."

"Was ist mit Lisa? Sie ist bereits hier", schlug Ichigo vor.

"Das ist ein Gedanke, und sie ist dunkelhaarig, genau wie Momo-san", nickte Urahara nachdenklich. "Wenn es sein muss, kann sie außerdem tödlich ernst werden."

"Mit Betonung auf 'tödlich'", sagte Ichigo; er hatte von ihrem Kampf gegen die Dritte Espada gehört.

"Ich denke, wir sollten die Entscheidung dem Generalkommandanten überlassen, aber von allen Möglichkeiten die wir haben, würde ich Kommandantin Unohana wählen, wenn ich entscheiden müsste", sagte Isshin, "Mit Soifon als zweite Wahl."

Nachdem sie ihre Pläne geschmiedet und sich dazu entschieden hatten mit ihren Entscheidungen an den Generalkommandanten heranzutreten, drehte sich Professor Dumbledore um und sah die schwarze Katze an.

"Also", fragte er im Plauderton, "Ist es das, was Sie erledigen mussten?"

Yoruichi grummelte enttäuscht. "Wie lange haben Sie gebraucht, es herauszufinden?"

"Nun, Sie sind sehr gut", sagte er und lächelte sie an. "Keiner unserer Animagi kann sprechen – soweit ich weiß. Ich befürchte, es waren unsere jungen Freunde, die Sie verraten haben. Aus irgendeinem Grund machen Sie sie ziemlich nervös."

Yoruichi starrte die Teenager, die alle verlegen aussahen, mit einem finsteren Blick böse an.

"Wissen Sie", sagte Dumbledore mit einem schwachen Lächeln, "dass die Schüler ein Tier mitbringen dürfen? Eine Eule, eine Kröte – oder eine Katze."

Der Schwanz der schwarzen Katze zuckte einmal, als die Topazaugen zu ihm hochsahen.

"Das", schnurrte sie, "war die ungefähre Idee. Ich habe beschlossen, euch zu begleiten. Ich komme mit – ob ihr nun wollt oder nicht."

.

.

* * *

Kurze Frage der Übersetzerin: Ich möchte gerne wissen, wer diese Geschichte liest. Kennt ihr euch eher mit Harry Potter oder Bleach aus? Soll ich ein paar zusätzliche Erklärungen mit einbinden?

Wenn ja, schickt mir eine PM oder hinterlasst einen Kommentar, was ich einfügen soll.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel :-)


End file.
